Le monde selon Kiba
by Ikotaka
Summary: Peut-être que tu t'en branles, de mon opinion, mais si les conneries que je raconte te mettent en rogne, ne m'écoutes pas parler et retournes à tes champignons.
1. Sur mon divan

**Titre :** Le monde selon Kiba

**Résumé :** Peut-être que tu t'en branles, de mon opinion, mais si les conneries que je raconte de mettes en rogne, ne m'écoutes pas parler, retourne à tes champignons.

**Rating :** M. Pour le chapitre 2, en partie... parce que des fois ça peut être violent... j'essaye d'être préventif parce que je me connais.

**Genre** : Romance/Humor C'est général, mais en même temps...

**Couple :** ShikaKiba (On ne se refait définitivement pas...)

**Disclaimer **: Herm... Dans le contexte de la fiction... les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent à personne... (cf chapitre 2) mais... dans le vrai contexte... eh ben c'est Masashi Kishimoto qui garde tous les honneurs. Merde.

**Warning** : Herm... yaoi? Et opinions pas nécessairement éthiques? C'est Kiba. Ce sont _**ses**_ opinions. Pas les miennes. Je tiens à ce que ce soit clair.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Un garçon qui évolue dans un monde de ninja paradoxalement dans un monde du 21ème siècle (je DEVAIS faire ça^^), qui découvre des choses et en vie d'autres... c'est l'histoire d'événements de vie, quoi. Il y a un fil conducteur, c'est sur, mais bien caché, peut-être que vous verrez là dedans plusieurs OS avec comme lien Shikamaru, Kiba et trop d'amour.

« Paroles »

* * *

_Bip bip bip bip bip bip TAP_

Putain de réveil matin. Je crois bien que, cette fois, je me suis massacré la paume sur le bouton d'arrêt. Faudrait taper moins fort dessus, je crois. Bah. La prochaine fois, je le balance sur le mur. Ça m'évitera de me faire mal et j'aurai DÉFINITIVEMENT la paix.

Je grogne. J'ai pas trop envie de me lever. On est samedi matin et j'ai oublié d'éteindre mon réveil hier. C'est _galère_, comme dirait Shikamaru. À sa pensée, je souris. De ce sourire endormi et rêveur que je trouvais si stupide, il y a quelques jours, sur le visage des filles en admiration devant Sasuke. Ces filles qui me donnaient l'impression de fondre à cause de sa… _beauté_. Putain, que c'était _ridicule_. Honnêtement. Je me disais « Kiba, si jamais tu fais une tête comme celle-là, tu es tombé bien bas. » Et voilà que je la fais, cette tête. Mais j'ai pas l'impression d'être tombé bien bas. Au contraire! J'ai plutôt l'impression de _flotter_. Ça faisait des mois que je m'étais rendu compte qu'il me _plaisait_.

Bon, je sais, c'est un _mec_. Je me suis étonné aussi. Parce que sérieux; j'suis _hétéro_. Parfaitement, oui. Mais je pouvais pas m'empêcher de tourner la tête pour le suivre des yeux quand il passait. Je me suis même pris à bégayer, une fois, alors que je voulais juste lui demander, à la place d'Hinata - trop gênée, z'imaginez bien - de venir au party organisé par Sakura. J'ai _bégayé_, putain!

À ce souvenir, malgré mon sourire ramolli, je m'enfonce vivement la tête dans l'oreiller. J'ai VRAIMENT honte. C'est con, mais même dans ma tête, des fois, j'ai honte de penser des trucs. Je me sens con vis-à-vis de moi-même.

Je me sens complètement stupide de ressentir des choses comme ça. J'ai l'impression que… j'ai l'impression que si… que si… non. Pas _que si ça se savait_. Que si j'_osais_ penser des trucs comme ça, j'allais mourir. Ça me rend mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression de me mollir et je-n'aime-VRAIMENT-pas-ça.

Shikamaru, donc.

J'avais décidé de ne rien tenter. Après tout, il se tenait toujours avec Temari, j'étais persuadé qu'ils étaient ensemble, je sais pas, mais… ils en donnaient vraiment l'impression. À se lancer des piques et tout ça… et puis aussi, j'aurais pas voulu risquer de le perdre pour cette connerie. Après tout le mal que je m'étais donné pour devenir son _ami_, je voulais pas que… je voulais pas le _dégouter_.

Pourtant, j'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'essayer de me rapprocher un peu plus, juste un peu! Ça arrive bien, non, des amis super proches, non? On a beau être deux gars… alors je m'assoyais plus proche de lui sur la banquette des bus, dans les restaurants, je faisais exprès de le frôler quand je me déplaçais, d'attraper inutilement ses mains quand je disais quelque chose d'important, le tout comme si c'était normal. Il n'y voyais que du feu.

Enfin… je crois.

Mon sourire se refait plus doux, alors que je me souviens. Hier soir. Je rentrais chez moi, peinard, après une promenade de groupe avec Shino et Hinata. Dans les bois. J'étais assez fatigué, faut dire, après avoir couru comme un défoncé dans les arbres pendant des heures, en compagnie d'Akamaru… j'étais épuisé, mais heureux. Quand on s'est séparés pour rentrer chacun chez nous…

_***Flash Back***_

Calme.

Kiba marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha, s'éloignant progressivement du centre ville pour se diriger vers sa maison.

Calme.

Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Dans son ventre, il avait comme une sensation de flottement. Il était bien.

Calme.

L'air frais venait jouer sur son visage, lui donnant légèrement froid lorsqu'il entrait en contact avec la sueur de son dos et de sa nuque. Ça faisait contraste, sur sa peau, avec la chaleur qui l'enveloppait lors de sa course, précédemment. Pourtant, il savait très bien qu'au toucher, il ne devait toujours être aussi chaud. Le mot _torride_ lui flotta à l'esprit un instant et le fit sourire.

Calme.

Le seul son audible dans ses environs était celui produit par ses pieds qui faisaient craquer le sable et la terre battue du sol sur lequel il s'aventurait.

Calme.

Il prit une grande inspiration, profitant de cette lueur qu'il adorait, celle du soleil qui se couche, cet orange brûlé de la lumière qui glisse lentement vers la pénombre, donnant l'impression que tous les objets autour de lui prenaient une teinte plus chaude, endormie.

Calme.

Akamaru, à ses côtés, avait l'air tout aussi serein. La langue pendue, il marchait, d'un bon pas, aux côtés de son maître.

Calme.

Une main vint doucement se poser sur son épaule. Les muscles totalement détendus, il n'eut même pas le réflexe de sursauter. Il cessa de marcher et, désirant voir à qui appartenait cette main, il se retourna. C'est en voyant son interlocuteur qu'il sursauta. _Shikamaru_. Il l'observa un instant. Cette lueur qu'il aimait tant dans le ciel venait dorer une partie du visage de l'autre jeune homme, ombrageant l'autre, rendant Kiba admiratif. Comme si deux choses qu'il aimait se mariaient pour donner plus beau encore. Son regard se posa, l'espace d'une seconde, sur ses lèvres fermées, l'une contre l'autre, légèrement de travers dans cette moue boudeuse et adorable qu'il arborait toujours. Invitantes, très jolies, d'ailleurs. Était-il normal de trouver une bouche jolie? Il n'en avait aucune idée, espérait que oui et se dit soudainement que… peut-être que ça goutait bon, aussi. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Non? Ne voulant pas donner de fausses - _vraies_ - idées au Nara sur ses pensées du moment, il releva vivement les yeux et les planta dans les siens. Il était vraiment beau.

« Oui? »

Shikamaru soupira, entrouvrant pour cela légèrement la bouche (attirant immédiatement le regard de Kiba dans cette direction), avant de détourner furtivement les yeux vers le soleil pour ensuite le reporter sur l'Inuzuka.

« Je suis à peu près sûr que je vais faire une connerie. »

Kiba haussa un sourcil étonné et demanda :

« Et pourquoi? »

Shikamaru soupira à nouveau et plaça son autre main sur l'autre épaule de Kiba, accélérant, de ce fait, les battements de cœur de ce dernier. La maître chien rentra instinctivement les épaules vers l'intérieur, craignant que l'autre de décèle le vacarme que faisait son cœur dans le silence ambiant. Le Nara s'approcha un peu et, après un terrible instant où Kiba crut qu'il écoutait attentivement, Shikamaru soupira à nouveau.

« Ça me rassure. »

Un ange passa furtivement et Kiba se tendit au maximum. _Il a entendu, c'est ça? Putain que j'ai l'air con, putain de bordel de…_

À cet instant, il réalisa que son torse était presque collé à celui de Shikamaru. Il réalisa également que son cœur n'était pas le seul à faire des siennes. Il sentait très clairement celui du Nara battre très vite et ça lui faisait tout bizarre. Bizarre de savoir que son cœur battait _contre_ celui de l'autre brun.

La respiration de Shikamaru était toute proche de son oreille; il avait placé sa tête contre celle de l'Inuzuka, les mettant joue à joue. À cette découverte, le sien s'accéléra encore plus et il crut mourir, sentant son sang pulser violemment dans ses tempes. Ce qui fut le coup de grâce, ce fut de sentir le cœur de Shikamaru réagir au sien. Il rit faiblement devant l'absurdité de la situation et, croyant sincèrement être en train de tomber sous l'étourdissement qui le prenait, s'accrocha au tissu des manches du brun.

« Shi… Shikamaru? Qu'est-ce que tu… voulais?

-Je… »

Kiba ferma les yeux en sentant les mains de Shikamaru descendre jusqu'à ses hanches puis glisser dans son dos pour finalement le serrer dans ses bras. Son menton se retrouva contre l'épaule de celui que, en définitive, il aimait.

« Je voulais… »

Shikamaru fit glisser son nez et sa bouche, très légèrement, contre la joue de Kiba, suivant l'os de la mâchoire et se dirigeant vers le menton. Lorsque son nez rencontra celui de l'autre, lorsque ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Kiba, il tenta d'articuler :

« Je voulais… »

Il expira difficilement, en deux coups, comme si sa respiration même tremblait. Il voulait terriblement terminer sa phrase. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Leur visage était si proche! Réalisant soudain que Kiba ne l'avait pas repoussé du tout, il tenta ;

« Je… »

Il s'approcha un peu plus, ses lèvres venant seulement frôler celles de l'autre, leur souffle se mélangeant. _Leur souffle se mélangeant._ Il y avait quelque chose de spécial, pour Kiba, à se dire que leur souffle se mélangeaient. Il respirait le même air que lui. Et lui respirait son air. Le pis, c'est qu'il sentait la douceur de la bouche de Shikamaru contre la sienne et, même si ce n'était qu'un frôlement, ça le troublait.

« Je voulais juste… »

Les paroles, prononcées toutes d'une traite, précédèrent un mouvement de bras. L'une des mains de Shikamaru, calée avec l'autre au creux des reins de Kiba, remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale, se posa doucement sur la nuque et appuya tout légèrement dessus, les faisant entrer en contact. Les mains du maître chien se resserrèrent sur le tissu des manches du jeune homme et il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, écartant légèrement les lèvres pour mieux goûter. Il était surpris de toute cette situation, mais terriblement heureux. Sans qu'il en ait conscience, ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Il appuya plus fort sur la bouche de Shikamaru, comme pour le sentir encore plus et se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il ne savait pas qu'embrasser quelqu'un pouvait être… enfin…

Il sentait une bouche contre la sienne, qui n'était nulle autre que celle de Shikamaru. Cette bouche, qu'il observait quelques instants plus tôt, cette bouche, qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais cette bouche, qui lui offrait son gout, sa douceur, sa chaleur et tout ce que, derrière ce baiser, pouvaient ressentir les deux garçons, cette bouche, qu'il attendait depuis un temps fou, cette bouche, venait de se fondre avec la sienne. C'est la sensation que ça lui faisait.

Sans qu'il y ait réfléchi, ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Peut-être pour pouvoir concentrer tout son être en un même endroit, peut-être pour éviter de voir que le trouble qui le prenait était si grand.

Peut-être pour ne pas réaliser que son premier baiser venait d'être destiné à un homme et pas n'importe lequel.

Shikamaru.

Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier se recula légèrement, essoufflé sans raisons valables, plongeant son regard foncé dans celui de Kiba, qui avait l'air dans du coton; le regard légèrement dans le vague, la bouche entrouverte, s'accrochant aux manches du brun. Celui-ci se rapprocha à nouveau et fit, d'une voix courte, légèrement tremblante :

« On va vraiment avoir besoin de parler un peu… »

Kiba poussa un « Mh » affirmatif et attira de nouveau le jeune homme à lui, laissant les doigts pâles jouer dans ses cheveux.

Il était vraiment bien.

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Je rougis.

Ça s'est passé très vite, mais… je m'en fous.

On a passé la soirée chez moi. Quand on est entrés, j'ai réalisé qu'il était vraiment tout rouge, je l'avais jamais vu aussi gêné, ça m'a fait quelque chose. Je sais pas trop, disons… comme une sensation de… satisfaction, je dirais. C'est peut-être pas tout à fais ça, mais… c'est _moi_ qui l'avait fait rougir.

S'il faut _vraiment_ mettre des mots là-dessus, en fait.

On s'est assis sur le canapé, assez près, ça me faisait tout drôle. De savoir que cette fois, c'était prémédité par lui aussi, que… que c'est pas juste moi qui me collais. Je le sentais se forcer pour respirer lentement et comme on était _littéralement_ côtes à côtes, je sentais toujours son cœur battre très vite. J'avais les mains prises entre mes genoux et je me faisais presque penser à Hinata quand elle est devant Naruto. Même teinte, même attitude, même sentiment.

Il m'a expliqué qu'il ne pensait pas avoir une chance avec moi en m'approchant et que s'il n'avait pas senti mon cœur battre comme un _fou_ à son contact, il se serait défilé.

Au fond, je suis assez content qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, que… qu'il _m'aimait_, putain. _Shikamaru m'aime_.

Je compte plus le nombre de fois qu'on s'est _embrassés_, après. EMBRASSÉS, PUTAIN! J'AI PASSÉ LA SOIRÉE À EMBRASSER SHIKAMARU SUR MON DIVAN! EMBRASSER SHIKAMARU!

EMBRASSEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Je bénis les dieux d'avoir envoyé toute la maisonnée en mission. Ou chez des amis pour ma sœur, mais ça, on s'en branle. Putain, putain, putain… mais il a du partir, pour éviter de faire crier sa mère. Je me suis senti flotter tout le reste de la soirée, à avoir des sourires stupides comme celui de tantôt.

Shikamaru m'aime.

Il m'_aime_.

Je me recroqueville vivement sous ma couette, enfouissant mon nez dans mon oreiller, tout énervé à l'idée. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. _Il m'aime_! Putain… c'est con à dire, mais j'adore la sensation de… de me dire ça. _Il m'aime_. Et… et _je l'aime_.

Ma respiration change juste à penser, que… que j'aime quelqu'un et que… que cette personne m'aime aussi. Il m'aime. Il m'aime. C'est trop… fou, trop… inattendu, trop… super, trop… je sais pas si le mot exact existe. J'en doute, d'ailleurs. J'ai une impression de flottement terrible, comme si juste à cette simple idée, mon cœur s'accélérait au possible, ma respiration aussi, comme après un combat, mais en… en mieux. En plus… plaisant. En plus… _flottant_. Flotter. Oh que oui, je flotte. Il m'aime. IL M'AIME!

C'est vraiment trop beau.

Je soupire, profitant de la caresse de mes couvertures sur ma peau pendant un long moment, repassant en mode _repeat_ la soirée d'hier dans ma tête.

Je me sens con.

Être amoureux me rend con.

Je suis amoureux.

Ah putain…

Bon… okay, finalement, je vais rester couché. C'est mieux comme ça. Je sors ma main de sous les couvertures et tâtonne un moment pour trouver le réveil. J'appuie sur l'alarme numéro deux, celle qui sonne à midi quinze (pour la fin de semaine, gnéhé… j'adore régler mes alarmes pour les grasses matinées. Ça fait grogner ma mère) et, toujours avec la moue de travers de _mon_ Shikamaru, je me rendors.

MON Shikamaru.

* * *

_**Pas trop mielleux, j'espère? Je sais que ça peut paraître rapide, mais j'ai pas envie de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je suis pas là pour ça ;P Et puis c'était très court, aussi…**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Iko =3**_


	2. Le principe du lemon

**Titre :** Le monde selon Kiba

**Résumé :** Peut-être que tu t'en branles, de mon opinion, mais si les conneries que je raconte de mettes en rogne, ne m'écoutes pas parler, retourne à tes champignons.

**Rating :** M. Pour le chapitre 2, en partie... parce que des fois ça peut être violent... j'essaye d'être préventif parce que je me connais.

**Genre** : Romance/Humor C'est général, mais en même temps...

**Couple :** ShikaKiba (On ne se refait définitivement pas...)

**Disclaimer **: Herm... Dans le contexte de la fiction... les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent à personne... (cf chapitre 2) mais... dans le vrai contexte... eh ben c'est Masashi Kishimoto qui garde tous les honneurs. Merde.

** Warning** : Herm... yaoi? Et opinions pas nécessairement éthiques? C'est Kiba. Ce sont **_ses_** opinions. Pas les miennes. Je tiens à ce que ce soit clair.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Un garçon qui évolue dans un monde de ninja paradoxalement dans un monde du 21ème siècle (je DEVAIS faire ça^^), qui découvre des choses et en vit d'autres... c'est l'histoire d'événements de vie, quoi. Il y a un fil conducteur, c'est sur, mais bien caché, peut-être que vous verrez là dedans plusieurs OS avec comme lien; Shikamaru, Kiba et trop d'amour.

**Note 2:** La fiction dont il est question existe vraiment (_cf en bas de la fic pour des commentaires plus précis à ce propos_) et MERCI à Aranis pour me l'avoir prêtée pour le coup ;P

« Paroles »

* * *

_Bip bip bip bip bip bip… _**AYOYE!**

Ah ben putain… je me suis DÉFINITIVEMENT massacré la main sur ce stupide réveil matin. Vous trouvez que je dis souvent putain le matin? Normal; je dis souvent putain le matin. Mais c'est pas grave.

Je m'assois vivement. C'est vrai. On est dimanche.

Ça fait une semaine environ que je suis avec Shikamaru. On n'a toujours rien dit aux autres, et ça, ça me va trèèèès bien.

J'imagine déjà les regards surpris de Naruto, de Ino, de _Choji_, merde! Putain, putain… vous imaginez, vous, Choji se faire annoncer que son meilleur ami est gay et en couple avec le mec le plus énervé (après Naruto) de Konoha? Ah non! Et pis Ino, elle me fout les jetons, sérieusement, j'ai l'impression qu'elle surveille Shikamaru comme si les deux autres membres de l'équipe 10 étaient ses poussins et elle, ben… la poule.

_Mkrrhmpff…_

Je manque de m'étouffer. Non mais sérieusement; une poule? Elle me tuerait si elle savait ce à quoi je pense, des fois. Alors euh… pour la poule, s'imaginer que son poussin était gay et avec le poussin énervé de l'équipe 8… ça doit pas être le rêve. AH! Et si Shika savait que je le compare au poussin d'Ino, il apprécierait moyen aussi, je crois.

De toute façon c'est _mon_ poussin.

Et je raconte absolument n'importe quoi.

Pourquoi je me suis assis aussi vivement tantôt, déjà? C'est vrai, quoi. Mmh… AH! Oui, c'est vrai; nous sommes dimanche. C'est peut-être con de se lever comme ça un dimanche, mais moi, le dimanche; c'est ma journée d'ordinateur. Alors bon… disons que j'en profite, hein!

Je me lève donc, cherchant mon pantalon des yeux. Tiens? Un manga. Je souris. Ça me fait penser; il y a quelque temps, un homme s'est présenté dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama. C'est pas super étonnant, disons, mais cette fois-là, ça a été un _boum_. Je dis ça parce que ce mec (J'ai oublié son nom), voulait réutiliser le principe et le mode de vie des shinobis pour faire un livre. Un livre calquant à peu près nos vies et bla bla bla… on a vu cet homme se promener pendant des semaines, voire des mois dans le village avec un carnet de notes, après avoir reçu l'autorisation de Godaime, et puis, pouf, disparu. Il avait arrêté tous les membres (ou presque) de la dernière génération pour leur poser tout plein de questions, je vous dis pas le barda.

Bon… alors il s'est éclipsé et, un an et demi plus tard, naissait une série qui m'a, perso, bien fait marrer; Naruto! Ce mec avait appelé sa série Naruto! En centrant toute l'histoire autour de lui. Quoi qu'en lisant (oui, je l'avoue, je me suis laissé avoir, j'ai lu…), j'ai trouvé ça très… fidèle à la réalité. Ça m'a fait bizarre, quand je suis tombé sur ma propre tronche, je vous dis pas… mais en même temps, je me suis trouvé _cool_. J'aimais bien.

Ah, tiens, mon pantalon! Je me lève, l'enfile par-dessus mon boxer (Oui, non, parce que je suis pas du genre à ne pas en mettre, vous savez, moi… enfin bref.) et tout de go, me jette devant l'ordinateur. Voir ce manga m'a donné une idée. Je sais bien que l'histoire de « Naruto » (non mais sérieusement!) est super populaire. Alors je me suis dit que peut-être que… si je tapais « Kiba » dans la barre de recherche Google, j'aurais des résultats? Alors je me suis lancé.

Je vous dis pas les dégâts.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, après avoir tapé mon nom, j'ai découvert le principe de la fanfiction. Je savais pas que ça existait. Au début, j'ai été surpris, mais après, j'ai apprécié.

Il y en a de toutes sortes, des combats comme pas possible, des missions, du n'importe quoi, aussi, des fois. Alors j'en ai lu plusieurs, je me suis mis à fouiller et j'ai trouvé un site plus intéressant que les autres******. Parce qu'il permet d'être vachement plus sélectif dans le choix de critères.

(_** Vous comprendrez que c'est de Fanfiction . Net , dont il parle^^_)

Bon… sélectionner le genre… le genre? Mes yeux parcourent la liste; Adventure… Angst… Crime… et un peu plus loin; Mystery… Parody… Poetry… Romance… Sci-Fi… hein? Romance? Je me sens rougir, tout un coup. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je vérifie si quelqu'un est dans les parages. C'est inutile; personne n'est chez moi. Mais quand même, c'est un réflexe. Je retourne lentement la tête en direction de l'écran.

Je me demande si…

Je sélectionne romance. Aucun rating précis, statut _complet_ et _mon prénom_. La liste qui s'allonge pour les fanfictions romantiques m'incluant dedans me surprend. C'est quoi…

Il y en a 73.

… peut-être que… peut-être qu'il y en a qui ont… qui ont eu l'esprit assez tordu pour…

Je rougis violemment et, à la place de « All Characters (B) », je sélectionne _N. Shikamaru._

J'espère pas grand-chose, mais… mais si je trouves de quoi, je me demande… je me demande sérieusement ce sur quoi je vais tomber. Des histoires fleur bleue? Des trucs impossibles? Je rougis et la liste apparaît. Ah la vache… Il y en a beaucoup, quand même. Je descends la page. Des fois ça me fait un peu peur. Je veux choisir une fic qui a de l'allure, je veux pas me retrouver avec un… avec une histoire ou je… ou je meurs ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai pas envie que ça finisse mal, il n'y aurait rien de pire pour me miner le moral. Soudain, il y en a une qui m'accroche. C'est la quatorzième. Elle m'accroche, parce que j'ai lu « Temari ».

Ouh que j'ai eu de la difficulté avec cette fille! J'étais persuadé qu'elle était en couple avec Shika, alors bon… d'ailleurs, c'est normal. Toujours ensemble à se lancer des piques et à s'emmerder, à se sourire quand même… même maintenant, tout le monde croit qu'ils sont ensemble. Et c'est d'ailleurs la seule personne à être au courant de… de notre relation.

Ce mec avec son manga (Naruto. Je m'y ferai jamais.), il est pas au courant. Et c'est très bien comme ça.

Temari, donc. Dans le résumé. Il dit :

_Shika va bien devoir faire un choix. Temari qui l'aime comme un frère ou Kiba ? Une histoire de douche, de bonbon, de nouilles... Une histoire d'amour quoi !_

Je souris; voilà exactement ce qu'il me faut. _Shika va devoir faire un choix_… Ça me fait frissonner et puis rougir; j'ai vraiment envie de la lire, mais en même temps… ça me fait tout drôle. Alors je me dis, à voix haute :

« Et puis merde. Au pire, je la ferme, hein! Je suis pas obligé de lire, si ça me plaît pas. »

Mais je sais très bien que je vais la terminer. Je pourrai pas me coucher, ce soir, si j'ai arrêté à un moment où ça allait mal. J'aurais trop peur que ça finisse comme ça dans la vraie vie. En plus, le titre est pas super encourageant… _Je ne suis pas gay_. J'ai envie d'une histoire d'amour et c'est exactement ce qui est écrit dans le résumé…

Je me sens vraiment con de penser ça, tout à coup, là…

Puis je secoue la tête

« Au pire, tu stresse comme un con pour des nouilles. C'est qu'une fiction, ça va pas te tuer, quoi… au pire t'en lis une autre. »

Alors je prends une grande respiration et me lance.

_***Clique***_

Je ne lis absolument pas ces histoires de Disclaimer, de Warning et de notes de l'auteur, je m'en fous. Je veux l'histoire, après tout. (Quoi qu'en y repensant, par après, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de lire le Warning.) Et je commence à lire.

Je me penche un peu plus vers l'écran au fur et à mesure. J'avais lu d'autre fics avec des combats, peut-être légèrement des histoires d'amour (d'ailleurs, pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, tout le monde me met avec Hinata. Pourquoi? Mystère.), mais pas encore de… d'histoire centré sur… _ça_. En plus c'était avec Shika…

Je continue ma lecture. Ça me fait tout bizarre de lire quelque chose qui… qui me concerne comme ça alors que… alors qu'au fond, ça se passe même pas à Konoha.

Mais je déchante vite. C'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi je m'attendais.

_Évidement, vivant avec l'objet de ses fantasmes, il était pour lui hors de question de se soulager en pensant à son colocataire. Le risque que ce dernier entende son nom retentir dans un râle rauque à travers tout l'appartement aux murs aussi épais qu'une feuille de papier était trop fort._

Je rougis intensément. Ouaouh. L'objet de mes fantasmes. Je recule deux instants sur ma chaise, balançant la tête vers l'arrière. Honnêtement, j'ai pas encore pensé à… à ce genre de truc entre lui et moi. Alors heum… ***gêné***

Je ferme les yeux. N'empêche… l'image est… un sourire assez-stupide-merci s'étire sur mes lèvres. Ouais. L'image est… vraiment… très… plaisante.

OULAH!

Je suis en train de penser à quoi, moi?

Plus rouge encore, je retourne à ma lecture, appuyant mon menton dans ma main, plaçant mes doigts devant ma bouche, le rouge aux joues.

* * *

J'aimais bien l'histoire. Et puis là…

_Puis il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du brun dans un baiser violent qu'il le força à approfondir en lui mordant la lèvre inférieure, faisant saigner Kiba qui sanglotait doucement lorsqu'il lui arracha son pantalon. Le sifflement appréciateur du roux lui donna envie de vomir mais un coup sec dans le ventre le maintint à terre et à la merci de son tortionnaire qui venait d'enlever son propre bas et caleçon, dévoilant une érection atrocement dressée dans sa direction._

Là… j'ai cru mourir. J'ai imaginé… G… oh… putain, j'arriverai plus jamais à prononcer son nom sans m'imaginer ça… je… je l'ai imaginé essayer de me violer, en lisant. Je me suis retrouvé avec les jambes croisées. Si quelqu'un avait pu me voir… j'étais ridicule. Affreusement ridicule.

Non. Parce que le plus gênant était encore à venir.

_Et pire que tout… C'était la première fois qu'il surprenait Kiba, son colocataire et ami censé être aussi hétéro que lui, sur le point de se faire prendre dans son salon._

J'écarquille les yeux. Oh putain, il est entré!

* * *

J'étais soulagé quand mon double s'est retrouvé dans les bras de Shika. Je pouvais presque m'imaginer son odeur contre mon nez, ça m'a fait rougir encore plus. Il faudrait pas que je croise un miroir, ce serait assez pour me faire honte tout seul à vie. J'ai fini par décroiser les jambes. C'est très peu confortable et puis… personne ne va débarquer dans mon salon pour me violer, quoi. Non? Non, pas vraiment. Mais de toute façon, je les ai recroisées bien vite :

_Shikamaru n'en pouvait plus de sentir son parfum, sa peau veloutée qui le mettait au supplice et glissa lentement sa main sur le corps de son amant, descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à frôler sa virilité dressée. Kiba émit un cri rauque avant de se cambrer, mordant sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter en vain de se contenir._

Oh my God… _son amant_. Je me penche légèrement en direction de l'écran. C'est fou, là, maintenant, je plains Hinata d'avoir les joues rouges aussi souvent. Ça me fait presque mal, et puis… ça brule, quand même. La main sur ma bouche se tortille un peu. Est-ce que je devrais lire ça? Je devrais?

Je lorgne un instant sur le X rouge en haut de l'écran, puis me rassure.

De toute façon, c'est pas comme s'il allait être au courant que j'ai lu ça… non?

Pensons à supprimer mon historique après.

Je retourne à ma lecture.

_Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il entra un deuxième doigt que Kiba se raidit légèrement, fermant ses paupières qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser tout en reprenant des mouvements plus doux. Soudain comme il venait d'atteindre quelque chose en lui le brun se cambra et gémit qu'il était prêt._

Je… je fais quoi? Putain… ça plairait à Shikamaru, que je fasse ce genre de truc? Je me suis mis à me mordre les doigts un peu plus tôt, je dois avoir de superbes marques de dents dessus. Peut-être, oui… que ça lui plairait… en fait, j'y avais jamais pensé… enfin presque pas… herm. Mes genoux sont collés et j'ai l'impression que mon pantalon _aussi_ me colle à la peau. J'ai VRAIMENT chaud. Une chance que j'avais pas mis de chandail.

Bah de toute façon, je l'aurais ôté.

J'aurais osé l'ôter?

_Les va et viens du Nara se firent de plus en plus poussés, jusqu'à toucher à nouveau ce point particulier en lui qui le fit crier encore et encore jusqu'à la délivrance. Il tremblait de tout son corps sous l'orgasme lorsque Shikamaru le rejoignit, haletant son nom dans un gémissement de pur plaisir alors qu'il se répandait en lui._

Oh… oh putain… oh putain de putain… oh putain de putain de putain de bordel de merde… je… je… ouaouh. Le bruit que fait mon crâne en heurtant mon clavier me fait sourire.

J'ai démanché une touche? Je m'en suis imprimé trois dans le front? J'ai bandé?

Non, non et… oui, malheureusement.

J'oserai jamais me toucher après ça. Pas que ce soit dégueulasse, non, jamais de la vie, c'est juste que là… je relève légèrement les yeux et relis la dernière ligne du _lemon_.

_Il tremblait de tout son corps sous l'orgasme lorsque Shikamaru le rejoignit, haletant son nom dans un gémissement de pur plaisir alors qu'il se répandait en lui._

Putain.

Bon. Définitivement, j'aurai pas le choix…

* * *

J'ai supprimé mon historique. Mais honnêtement… je crois que je vais en relire d'autre. C'est gênant, quand même; j'ose pas imaginer la réaction de Shikamaru s'il venait à être au courant.

_« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries… ah putain, fans galère… »_

Une partie de moi me dit qu'il aurait peut-être fait comme moi; jouer les pucelles rougissantes et lire jusqu'au bout quand même en répétant « putain putain putain putain… »

Non mais vraiment… aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que ma personne alimentait les fantasmes d'une batterie de filles que je n'ai jamais vues! Et que, qui plus est, dans ces dits-fantasmes, je me retrouve (parfois, j'ai pas tout lu, alors…) les cuisses écartées avec SHIKAMARU! Hey… je suis encore…

Puceau, et…

Et il y a déjà des fictions presque (n'ayons pas peur des mots) pornos… sur moi… sur internet.

…

Mouais. _L'idée me plaît.

* * *

_

**_Comme dit en haut; "Je ne suis pas gay" est une fiction ShikaKiba qui existe (d'ailleurs, je vous la conseille, moi je l'ai adorée ;p) et Aranis (l'auteur de la dite-fiction) a gentiment accepté de me la prêter pour le coup, alors milles mercis (encore^^) à Aranis, merci merci merciii!_**

**_Alors heum... c'était pas trop désastreux? C'est vachement court comparé à mon habitude, mais je pense que dans cette fic, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus courts que dans Kyoufushou ;p _**

**_Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça donnerait si un personnage de Naruto lisait une fic lemonisée à son propos. Il FALLAIT que je le fasse ;P _**

**_Alors voilà, quand Iko veut tester quelque chose... ça donne ça._**

**_Encore merci à Aranis!_**

**_Et pis... reviews?_**

**_Iko =3_**

_**P.S.: Je vous aime tous! (Il fallait ENCORE vraiment que je vous le dise.) Parce que c'est vrai; je vous aime tous^^**_

_**P.: Merci, TGWRYS, j'avais pas vu^^ (J'aurais bien voulu te remercier par message privé, mais tu n'as pas de compte, alors ça va plutôt mal) Donc merci ;P  
**_


	3. The Game

**Titre :** Le monde selon Kiba

**Résumé :** Peut-être que tu t'en branles, de mon opinion, mais si les conneries que je raconte de mettes en rogne, ne m'écoutes pas parler, retourne à tes champignons.

**Rating :** M. Pour le chapitre 2, en partie... parce que des fois ça peut être violent... j'essaye d'être préventif parce que je me connais.

**Genre** : Romance/Humor C'est général, mais en même temps...

**Couple :** ShikaKiba (On ne se refait définitivement pas...)

**Disclaimer **: Herm... Dans le contexte de la fiction... les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent à personne... (cf chapitre 2) mais... dans le vrai contexte... eh ben c'est Masashi Kishimoto qui garde tous les honneurs. Merde.

** Warning** : Herm... yaoi? Et opinions pas nécessairement éthiques? C'est Kiba. Ce sont **_ses_** opinions. Pas les miennes. Je tiens à ce que ce soit clair. **Très clair. **(cf chapitre 4, 6, 7 et 9, à venir^^)**  
**

**Notes de l'auteur : **Un garçon qui évolue dans un monde de ninja paradoxalement dans un monde du 21ème siècle (je DEVAIS faire ça^^), qui découvre des choses et en vit d'autres... c'est l'histoire d'événements de vie, quoi. Il y a un fil conducteur, c'est sur, mais bien caché, peut-être que vous verrez là dedans plusieurs OS avec comme lien; Shikamaru, Kiba et trop d'amour.

**Note 2:** Merci à TGWRYS pour l'idée^^

« Paroles »

* * *

« Hey! Heeey! Kibaaa, atteeeeend! »

Je me retourne vivement, frustré de me faire arrêter en plein jogging. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, quand je cours, je le sens vraiment. C'est comme une envie irrépressible, brulante, de me défoncer et donc, de courir, pour je ne sais pas trop quoi. Me faire arrêter comme ça…

Vous avez déjà attendu, en vain, un éternuement que vous aviez senti venir? Oui? C'est chiant, non? Eh bien ça me fait cet effet-là, quand on m'interrompt dans mon jogging. J'ai l'impression de pas avoir terminé ma course jusqu'au bout et ça me frustre comme ça.

Je me retourne, donc, vers Naruto.

Parce que oui, c'est cet idiot fini qui m'appelle.

Non, mais j'y crois pas.

Je souffle un bon coup, pour expirer le plus possible de ma frustration, peut-être, j'ai encore le cœur qui bat la chamade dans la poitrine et je trouve ça très désagréable. Lui, Naruto, il continue à me gueuler des Kiba par-ci, Kiba par-là, des _attends-moi_, mais oui, bordel, pourquoi je t'attendrais?

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, bordel! »

Il s'arrête un instant, l'air surpris du juron, avant de se remettre à sourire comme un débile.

« Kibaaa, Kiba, mon amiii! »

Je me retiens de répliquer et, à la place, repose ma question. Ce à quoi il me fait un visage de conspirateur avant de répondre avec le ton de voix le plus louche que j'ai jamais entendu :

« Je veux te parler du jeu le plus malade que t'as jamais entendu parler. »

Puis, d'un coup, faisant sans doute du coq à l'âne à foison dans sa vie courante (Ça doit être un pro à ça, d'ailleurs), il attrape ma main et me demande :

« Mais c'est quoi, cette coupure, dans ta main?

-Ah, ça, rien, je me la suis chiée sur mon réveille-matin, dimanche. Et pis c'est quoi, ce jeu? C'est quoi, _le jeu le plus malade que j'ai jamais entendu parler_? »

Parce que moi, dans la vie en général… je suis curieux. Eh ouais.

Je suis frustrable, bien sûr, quand je cours, quand on me fait chier, quand on insulte Akamaru ou quand Shika me voit avoir l'air débile, mais par-dessus tout…

Je suis curieux.

Du coup, Naruto reprend ses grands airs de conspirateurs et m'explique, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret national…

« C'est un jeu qui a le don de faire perdre les gens. »

Je hausse les sourcils. Nan, mais de quoi il parle? Je regarde derrière moi, le sentier de terre battue et de sable que je suivais tranquillement (à la course, en fait) tout à l'heure, avant que cet imbécile n'arrive et ne me parle de… soudain, je tique.

« De faire perdre les gens?

-Ouais. Et ils gagnent jamais.

-Oh, pitié, allez, explique-moi, que je puisse recommencer mon jogging, putain! »

Il hausse les sourcils. Et ayé; deuxième juron en l'espace de trois minutes. Cependant, il ne reste pas bien longtemps surpris et reprend, toujours comme si c'était Top Secret;

« Ça s'appelle… »

Il laisse planer un instant, à tel point que je me demande s'il sait seulement le nom du jeu. Il me fait une blague, non? Parce que si oui, moi, j-

« The Game. »

Gné? J'observe l'idée un instant, la caresse, la retourne, l'examine sous tous les angles, pense l'adopter un moment puis, finalement, la rejette d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Que…? Pouahahah! N-non, mais tu te fous de moi? Éhéhé… tu parles d'un nom de jeu de- »

Il interrompt ma phrase avant que je ne prononce ce qui allait être mon troisième juron en quatre minutes en disant :

« The Game, mec! »

Je m'arrête de rire.

« Bon, okay. Et ça consiste en quoi, ton jeu? Non, parce que sérieusement, je sais pas du tout si tu le sais, mais ça m'intéresse pas de t'entendre tourner autour du pot pour rien alors soit tu termines et presto, soit tu déguerpis et je recommence à courir.

-Roooh, le rabat-joie… Et alleeeez!

-Je suis sérieux.

-Bah… je vais t'expliquer, alors. »

Il se redresse légèrement et s'éclaircit la gorge, tout dans son attitude donnant l'impression qu'il est un présentateur télé sur le point d'expliquer l'importance des préservatifs chez les jeunes.

« Alors vois-tu, mon cher Kiba, j-

-Grouilles.

-The Game. Le but du jeu, c'est de pas y penser.

-Hein?

-Ouais. La vie continue et si tu penses au jeu, ben tu perds.

-C'est quoi, cette connerie?

-Attend, j'ai pas fini!

-C'est con.

-Si tu perds, tu le dis à haute voix.

-Et alors?

-Ben du coup, si d'autres gens autour de toi jouent, ils perdent aussi. »

Je soupire, puis, après un instant, je réalise que ça pourrait être marrant, en fait. Et puis… je réalise un deuxième truc;

« Mais c'est con, Naruto; je vais y penser tout le temps, à ton truc, maintenant. Je me vois mal perdre à toutes les cinq minutes, moi, je vais avoir l'air d'un raté.

-Ya une règle pour ça aussi.

-Ah bon?

-Ouais. Tu peux pas perdre plus qu'à toutes les demi-heures. Comme ça, t'as le temps d'oublier que t'as perdu.

-Euh… Okay… »

Je fronce les sourcils un instant. Putain… je jouerai jamais à ce truc, en fait, c'est vraiment trop con.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu tenais absolument à m'en parler? »

Il me lance un regard malicieux, avant de s'éclipser sur un mystérieux :

« Maintenant, tu es contaminé. »

* * *

Mon jogging terminé, je suis rentré chez-moi prendre une douche. Et pis après, direction dehors encore une fois. J'adore être dehors. Je me sens dans mon élément, j'aime le soleil, aussi, ça me fait du bien, la chaleur. Sauf les coups de soleils, ça, je déteste.

Mais j'aime la pluie, aussi! C'est de l'eau, c'est doux sur la peau. En été, bien sûr. Surtout quand ce sont des pluies chaudes. Dans ces cas-là, ce que je fais, c'est que j'enfile un short et que je sors me promener. Qu'elle soit torrentielle ou simple bruine, c'est toujours l'extase. Bon, d'accord, Akamaru apprécie moyen, alors je sors sans lui, c'est bien, des fois.

Je l'aime quand même, hé!

C'est comme ça, aujourd'hui. Il pleut à sceaux. Et je suis ressorti de chez-moi, les cheveux déjà trempés, étonné alors que quelques minutes à peine plus tôt, j'étais dehors et il ne pleuvait pas. Mais je m'en suis pas plaint! Je suis retourné à l'intérieur, pour enfiler un short noir qui me tombe sur les hanches, j'ai ôté mon T-Shirt et je suis ressorti. Nu pieds. J'adore faire ça. Et puis ce short, je l'aime bien. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il est tout usé, un peu en haut des genoux, ça laisse quelques trous, à certains endroits. Je sais que ça me rend incroyablement sexy, et j'adore avoir cette impression-là. En marchant sous la pluie, je sais que je fais tourner des têtes. Surtout celles des gens qui sont sur des terrasses, sous des toits extérieurs, ou les gens qui « affrontent » la pluie, ou encore, les gens qui, comme moi, en profitent.

J'aime l'eau. C'est doux, c'est agréable sur la peau. Et puis, j'ai l'impression que ça lave le monde. Et puis après une pluie, ça sent toujours plus fort. Ça sent le gazon propre, la terre mouillée, l'asphalte réchauffé, la pluie, quoi.

J'aime la pluie.

Et en ce moment, je marche. Comme ça. Nu pied, en short, dans les rues de Konoha. Les mains hors des poches de mon pantalon, parce que de toute façon, elles sont collées contre le tissu par le poids de l'eau, c'aurait été toute une histoire de les y mettre.

Mes cheveux dégoutent d'eau.

J'avais jamais apprécié cette sensation-là, je me sentais un peu comme un épouvantail. Mais j'ai changé d'avis à ce sujet quand Ino s'est plantée devant moi, l'autre jour, sous une pluie comme ça, et qu'elle m'a carrément dit :

« Kiba, merde, t'es sexy! »

J'ai failli mourir. Non, sérieusement, Ino, je ne lui parle que très rarement. D'ailleurs, je doute fort pouvoir seulement la qualifier d'amie. Je ne la connais réellement que parce que c'est la coéquipière de Shika.

Bref, depuis, j'aime bien donner cette impression-là. J'aime bien faire tourner les regards en général. Surtout les _siens_…

Hein! Je m'arrête soudainement, parce qu'au loin, je viens d'apercevoir le rêve en personne :

L'équipe 10.

Bon, Okay, j'aurais du dire en personnes au pluriel, mais le fait est le même : c'est l'équipe de Shika.

C'est l'équipe de Shika, hein… ça veut dire que si je vais les voir, Ino va encore me trouver sexy… je souris… et peut-être que lui, aussi, me trouvera sexy.

Bordel…

Je secoue la tête.

Commencer à lire des fictions yaoi n'aura fait que me mettre des idées dans la tête, moi.

Parce que oui, je l'admets, depuis dimanche… je les enchaîne.

Enfin bref, passons! Pas sur mon amour du yaoi, je l'avoue, je suis conquis, non, passons, pour l'instant, sur mes lectures, parce que j'ai une blonde à faire baver et un beau brun à aller narguer, moi!

Je m'avance donc en direction de… de mes deux proies et de leur acolyte.

Ce que j'adore plaire au gens. Sérieusement, j'adore.

Mes pieds rencontrent le sol à reprises régulières, détonnant sans doute avec le sol foncé. Un autre détail me fait doucement sourire. Parce que je sais que je me déhanche, mine de rien, ça se sent dans une démarche. Sauf que j'ai eu beau me dire toute ma vie que j'étais tout sauf viril en faisant ça, j'ai jamais réussi à y changer quoi que ce soit.

D'ailleurs, mon short doit sans doute me mouler, là, parce qu'avec toutes les trombes d'eau qui me tombent sur le crâne depuis tout à l'heure…

Quand j'arrive enfin près du groupe, je hausse la voix pour qu'ils m'entendent, en leur faisant un petit signe de la main :

« Hey, coucou! »

Je leur fait un grand sourire et je vois Shika relever distraitement le regard du sol, réaliser que c'est moi, me faire un sourire amusé et se mettre à me lorgner, le tout dans l'espace de quelques secondes.

J'aurais eu tout le loisir de l'observer moi aussi, parce que mine de rien, eux aussi sont trempés. Mais je me suis coltiné une blonde énervée dans les bras et du coup, je me suis retrouvé assis sur le sol, les jambes écartées, avec Ino assise sur mes cuisses, qui me regarde avec des yeux absolument grand ouverts.

« Putain, là, Kiba, t'es définitivement trop sexy. »

J'éclate de rire, content de moi, alors qu'elle reprend :

« Non, mais tu t'es vu? »

Elle se retourne vers ses coéquipiers. Quoi, elle cherche un avis? Ce sont des mecs, je te signale. J'étais sûr qu'elle allait se contenter de son propre jugement, mais elle demande aux deux autres :

« Hey, les gars, pas vrai qu'il est sexy? »

Les deux autres lèvent le regard dans ma direction, je me demande bien ce qu'ils vont dire. Mon regard s'attarde sur Shikamaru. Toi, mon beau, c'est ton opinion, que je veux…

Choji parle en premier :

« Euh… Ino… »

Elle soupire, puis se relève, m'agrippe par les bras et me relève aussi (c'est qu'elle est forte, mine de rien), avant de poser ses poings sur ses hanches, l'air définitivement déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de réponse :

« Non, mais voyons, les gars! Vous avez beau être des mecs, ayez au moins un peu de jugement critique! »

Elle m'attrape le bras et c'est là que ça devient sincèrement gênant;

Elle me fout une claque sur les épaules et, bien décidée à prouver son point, commence :

« Non, mais, dites, vous m'avez vu cette peau? Elle est super douce, en plus! »

Tout en le disant, elle descendait sa main vers mon ventre, me massant carrément et moi, totalement surpris, j'osais même plus bouger.

« Et pis z'avez vu ces pec'? C'est du vrai! »

Trois petits coups du poing au niveau de ma poitrine, comme si ça pouvait prouver ce qu'elle disait. C'est à cet instant que j'intercepte le regard de Shikamaru… et manque m'y bruler. Parce que jamais, au grand jamais, son regard n'a été aussi chaud.

Et bon Dieu de merde, putain de bordel, c'est pas possible d'avoir un regard PAREIL!

Moi, j'arrive plus à détacher mes yeux des siens, pendant qu'elle, elle continue :

« Et pis regardez moi ces fesses, on dirait du béton armé! »

En le disant, elle me fout une claque monumentale sur le derrière, me faisant franchement sursauter.

« Ino!

-Quoi? »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre et elle, continue toujours :

« Et pis trempé, en plus! Bordel, Kiba, tu voulais nous tuer, ou quoi? Les mecs, voyons, admettez qu'il est sexy! Il est à croquer, non? Moi je le croquerais. »

Elle me regarde avec l'air d'avoir effectivement envie de me croquer. Je souris en passant ma main derrière ma tête. Bon. C'est sûr que je voulais les faire réagir, mais là…

« Allez, quoi! Les mecs! Pensez-y un peu! Il est sexy! »

Je rigole intérieurement. Puis, c'est l'horreur.

Sexy. Les mecs. Pensez-y. The Game.

C'est à peu près le cheminement de mon cerveau avant que ne sorte tout seul, fatidique, le pauvre :

« Merde, quoi… j'ai perdu. »

Ino s'arrête, se retourne, éclate de rire et s'écroule sur le sol.

D'une traite

Euh… je suis pas trop sur d'avoir compris, là… je relève un regard interrogateur en direction des deux autres et je vois bien Choji tenter de se retenir de rire par tous les moyens possibles, alors que Shika me regarde, un drôle de sourire scotché au visage…

Sourire très mignon, j'en conçois…

Putain que j'ai envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant, tout de suite…

Il soupire et fait :

« Bon, ben galère… j'ai perdu aussi. »

J'agrandis les yeux.

Non… c'est pas vrai…

Choji hoche la tête en disant que lui aussi il a perdu et Ino, toujours morte de rire, lève le pouce dans les airs. Ça voulait peut-être signifier qu'elle avait perdu aussi, mais n'étant pas sûr, je ne dis rien. La seule question qui me vient à l'esprit à l'instant concerne la _poule_ du groupe… j'ai nommé Ino.

« Heum… pourquoi elle rit comme ça, au juste? »

Je regarde Choji et Shika, espérant une réponse, parce qu'à ce rythme-là, je vais me sentir vexé. C'est mon brun à moi (_mon poussin_, par extension, mais ça, il le sait pas. Gnéhé) qui répond :

« Tu as perdu avant moi.

-Hein? »

Il hausse les épaules :

« J'arrête pas de perdre. »

Choji sourit et ajoute :

« Il pense à ça pour des raisons stupides. Ça va faire, par exemple; _Soleil, ah, j'ai perdu._ »

Eh bien eh bien. Je regarde Shika et je lui souris. C'est normal, après tout. C'est Shikamaru. Faire des liens bizarres entre les choses, c'est toute sa vie. Et toute sa personne. Je regarde ensuite Ino, toujours étendue par terre, qui a cessé de rire. Lorsque je lui offre ma main pour l'aider à se relever, elle bascule dans ma direction et se colle sur moi avec un peu trop d'insistance, je trouve.

« Oups. S'cuze moi, mignon petit Kiba. »

Je soupire et elle se décolle, en me disant :

« T'es trop sexy pour t'appeler juste Kiba. »

Après cette réplique à la con, elle se tourne brusquement vers ses coéquipiers, tellement brusquement, en fait, que j'ai l'impression qu'elle a tenté de faire du vent.

« Hey! Vous m'avez toujours pas dit si vous trouviez Kiba sexy! »

Shikamaru soupire un galère, puis laisse promener son regard sur moi un instant avant de faire, d'une voix lasse et extrêmement blasée :

« Oui, Ino, il est sexy. »

Sur ce, il plante là la blonde ébahie et son copain pour s'éloigner en direction de chez lui.

Même si Ino posait la question, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de s'attendre à obtenir une réponse positive. Son regard est très drôle.

Je le regarde partir et, réalisant que nos deux maisons sont dans la même direction, je m'éclipse également, sous prétexte que je vais me sécher.

Lorsqu'ils sont hors de vue, je le rattrape en courant.

* * *

Ça fait bientôt trois heures qu'on est rentrés chez lui. Il m'a passé une serviette et j'ai pu me sécher. Sa mère a failli faire une syncope en nous voyant rentrer chez elle, trempés comme ça.

Comme mes parents sont toujours en mission et un peu aussi parce qu'elle a voulu faire bonne figure, je crois, elle m'a proposé de rester à souper.

Ce que j'ai accepté avec joie, bien sûr!

Alors ça fait deux heures et demi qu'on est écrasés dans sa chambre, supposément à lire des mangas, réellement à s'embrasser à en mourir. C'est un truc que j'aime bien, chez lui. Il est toujours paresseux, mais, bordel ce qu'il peut être fougueux, quand il s'y met!

Pour vous donner une idée, je suis sur le dos, étendu sur son matelas, les bras accrochés autour de son cou, alors que lui, tout son corps est sur le mien (J'adore dire ça comme ça, je me sens comme s'il était une couverture, héhé), et sa langue, perdue dans ma bouche.

Parce que mine de rien, moi, j'adore embrasser comme ça. C'est pas qu'un simple contact comme nos premiers, c'est plus plaisant, plus… passionné. Et comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, la passion, Shika n'en manque pas. Je pourrais faire ça super longtemps, tellement j'adore ça. C'est même presque comme un jeu.

En pensant à ça, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous sa bouche. Il se relève et me regarde d'un drôle d'air, comme si j'étais en train d'enfiler un pantalon sur ma tête.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as…?

-J-je… j'aippff haha! J'ai perdu, merde. Héhé… »

Et je continue à rire comme un con.

« Comment t'as fait pour penser à ça? »

Je prends le temps de calmer mon fou rire avant de répondre. Parce que c'est pas super facile, quand même. Vous avez déjà eu un fou rire? Quand on se met à rire comme des cons et que ça nous faire encore plus rire comme des cons et que ça en finit plus? Eh ben voilà.

Et pis maintenant je comprends pourquoi Naruto m'a dit que j'étais contaminé. Parce que The Game… en embrassant Shika…

J'éclate de rire encore plus.

Mais il y a une fin à ça, inévitablement, et c'est là que je réponds :

« Je me disais que c'était comme un jeu. »

Il fronce les sourcils et je réalise que de lui expliquer ce à quoi je pensais, c'est… enfin bon. De toute façon, il va me harceler pour savoir, alors…

« Je me disais que j'aimais bien quand on faisait ça. »

Il appuie ses coudes de chaque côté de ma tête, rapprochant son visage, pour appuyer son front dans ses mains et m'écouter.

« Et je me suis dit que je ferais ça longtemps. »

Il me sourit, d'un sourire tendre, rigolant sans doute intérieurement de ce que je suis entrain de dire.

« Alors je me suis dis que c'était un peu comme un jeu. Et j'ai pensé à The Game. »

Je me mords la lèvre devant la stupidité de la chose, mais c'est trop con, j'ai encore envie de rire. Lui, il me dit :

« Okay, alors. J'ai perdu aussi. »

Il marque une pause et s'approche un peu de moi, me demandant :

« Un jeu, hein? »

Son regard est le même que tout à l'heure, chaud, terriblement chaud. Il ne manque pas de me faire rougir, d'ailleurs. Je le sais, parce que ça me brule, dans les joues.

« O-ouais. Un jeu. »

Il me sourit, l'air victorieux. Moi, je ne comprends pas trop, mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention. Après tout, c'est Shikamaru. Il te pose une question stupide à la réponse évidente et te revient plus tard avec une idée différente, qui explique le pourquoi de sa question.

Mais de toute façon, j'ai pas bien le temps de me poser des questions. Parce que j'oublie The Game, j'oublie son regard de braise, j'oublie son corps sur le mien, quand il recommence à « jouer » avec moi.

Et Dieu, ce que je peux aimer ça.

* * *

**_Voilàà! Je sais que ça a été long, mais quand j'ai reçu la review de TGWRYS, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et j'ai essayé d'y jouer dans la vraie vie. C'est franchement drôle, vous devriez essayer. Alors voilà... TGWRYS, contente? Voilà! Je l'ai prise en considération, ta demande :p_**

**_Et pis je dois te dire que j'ai bien rigolé à écrire ça._**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Iko qui vous aime tous =3_**


	4. Les filles et moi

**Titre :** Le monde selon Kiba

**Résumé :** Peut-être que tu t'en branles, de mon opinion, mais si les conneries que je raconte de mettes en rogne, ne m'écoutes pas parler, retourne à tes champignons.

**Rating :** M. Parce que des fois ça peut être violent... j'essaye d'être préventif parce que je me connais.

**Genre** : Romance/Humor C'est général, mais en même temps...

**Couple :** ShikaKiba (On ne se refait définitivement pas...)

**Disclaimer **: Herm... Dans le contexte de la fiction... les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent à personne... (cf chapitre 2) mais... dans le vrai contexte... eh ben c'est Masashi Kishimoto qui garde tous les honneurs. Merde.

** Warning** : Herm... yaoi? Et opinions pas nécessairement éthiques? C'est Kiba. Ce sont **_ses_** opinions. Pas les miennes. Je tiens à ce que ce soit clair. **Très clair. ****  
**

**Notes de l'auteur : **Un garçon qui évolue dans un monde de ninja paradoxalement dans un monde du 21ème siècle (je DEVAIS faire ça^^), qui découvre des choses et en vit d'autres... c'est l'histoire d'événements de vie, quoi. Il y a un fil conducteur, c'est sur, mais bien caché, peut-être que vous verrez là dedans plusieurs OS avec comme lien; Shikamaru, Kiba et trop d'amour.

« Paroles »

* * *

**POV Externe**

La jeune blonde marchait dans la rue, doucement, à la limite de la lenteur, alors qu'il pleuvait toujours.

_Oui, Ino, il est sexy._

Elle avait laissé Choji derrière elle après le départ de Shikamaru et de Kiba, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Et depuis, elle ne cessait de se dire qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais les garçons.

Son regard était fixé quelque part sur la route, entre ses pieds et leur destination, glissant aléatoirement sur le sol. Les mains dans les poches, la bouche entrouverte, elle ne savait surement pas qu'elle avait l'air limite zombie. Parce que si elle l'avait su, elle aurait changé de position.

Mais elle ne réfléchissait pas à ça. Pas vraiment, en fait. Elle se questionnait. De par le fait qu'au début, ses deux coéquipiers avaient eu l'air troublés qu'elle leur pose une telle question.

_Oui, Ino, il est sexy._

Et puis Shikamaru qui lui répondait _ça_? Elle ne comprenait plus. Et puis, le problème en avait emmené un autre; mais qu'est-ce qu'elle comprenait, des garçons, au fond?

Et depuis, elle marchait, dans la rue, en direction de chez Sakura. Pourquoi Sakura? Elle n'en était pas trop sûre. Ses pieds l'avaient menée dans cette direction et elle en avait déduit que, si quelqu'un de son âge était aussi perdue dans le domaine des garçons qu'elle, c'était bien Sakura. Surtout avec deux coéquipiers (enfin, ex-coéquipier pour un) aussi complexes que Sasuke et Naruto…

Et elle avait repensé à ses propres coéquipiers. Choji, elle le trouvait simple; estomac. Point barre. Quant-à Shikamaru… elle avait toujours voulu croire que c'était un fainéant fini avec un esprit mathématique quasi infaillible, mais au fil du temps, elle avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas. Pas parce qu'elle avait su le décrypter, non, mais parce qu'il lui avait offert de maigres aperçus de son intellect. Et croyez-le ou non, elle en avait presque eu peur, de son coéquipier. De sa façon de poser des questions un jour et de revenir sur le sujet, trois mois plus tard, là-où ça se montre utile, de par sa mémoire qui, lui semblait-il, était presque sans faille, de par son habileté à prévoir un combat sur presque toute sa longueur, seulement grâce à des probabilités… et par ses phrases sans sens aucun, qui n'avaient l'air d'être que des vers perdus d'un poème, somme toute, mauvais, mais dont on comprenais, plus tard, toute l'importance.

Elle s'était alors demandé si Choji pouvait avoir sa part de complexité, lui aussi. C'est vrai qu'il avait ses lubies, mais ça… tout le monde en avait, non?

C'était justement ça, son problème. Il était évident que les garçons et les filles n'avaient pas les mêmes lubies, ni les mêmes envies, qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes habitudes, les mêmes façons d'aborder un problème et de le comprendre, les mêmes mentalités, les mêmes préjugés.

Alors elle ne comprenait plus. Et elle détestait ne pas comprendre.

Comment ça fonctionne, un garçon?

Pourquoi c'est si compliqué?

Elle releva doucement la tête, lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Sans qu'elle ait à les commander, ses pieds gravirent les marches du perron. Après avoir sonné à la porte, elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant qu'on ne vienne lui ouvrir.

La porte s'entrebâilla, puis s'ouvrit toute grande, sur Sakura dans toute sa splendeur. C'est-à-dire en pyjama. C'est encore plus « à-dire »; en camisole et en short.

« Euh… Ino…?

-Tu fais quoi en pyjama à cette heure?

-Tu fais quoi, trempée, sur le pas de ma porte? »

Moment de silence, yeux qui se toisent, combat oculaire…

Sakura-**1**, Ino-**0**.

La jeune blonde poussa un soupir digne de Shikamaru et, regardant son amie/rivale d'un air pitoyable, elle lança :

« J'comprends plus rien! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sakura pour la laisser rentrer. Et après une heure de tergiversations diverses, la situation était posée et un plan d'attaque monté.

Elles allaient les comprendre, ces garçons.

Et avaient même une victime…

* * *

**POV Kiba**

…

Ah non.

…

Je me lève pas.

Ah oui.

…

Bonne idée;

Je reste couché.

Elle est chouette, la mère de Shikamaru, finalement. Elle a accepté que je reste dormir.

On a installé un matelas sur le sol, parce que son lit est trop petit pour nous deux.

Du coup, j'ai passé la nuit à côté de lui.

Dans ses bras, merde. Alors je veux SURTOUT pas bouger. J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi, sincèrement.

Bordel, si sa mère devait rentrer maintenant…

Oui, bande de pervers, j'ai un pyjama. Enfin… le bas. J'aime pas les hauts, c'est inconfortable au possible. Et pis quand j'suis tout seul, je dors sans rien. C'est mieux.

Enfin, non, c'était pas ça la question. En fait, c'est que je crois que sa mère est un peu homophobe.

Ahah… ça me fait penser à un truc que m'a dit ma sœur, l'autre fois. Parce qu'elle avait invité une amie, j'étais tout gamin, genre… sept ou huit ans. Et j'avais demandé si elles allaient vraiment dormir dans le même lit. Elle m'avait répondu en riant que deux filles qui dorment dans le même lit c'est normal, mais deux gars, ça le fait moins.

Et pis en grandissant, moi, j'ai toujours trouvé le contraire. Faut être pote, bien sûr, sinon c'est… enfin j'sais pas. Je le sentirais moins, si c'était avec un gars qui est pas mon pote.

Quoi que là c'est Shikamaru…

Ça peut être compté comme un pote, si je sors avec?

Mon Dieu, je sors avec Shikamaru.

Reste que deux filles, ça fait… louche.

Nan, mais qu'est-ce que je divague, quand même.

Devrais-je ouvrir les yeux?

Oh non, je suis trop bien.

Est-ce qu'il dort encore?

Bah, c'est pas grave.

Pelotonnons-nous encore un peu plus…

… voiiiiiiilà. J'ai le nez enfoui dans son cou, et bordel que j'suis bien. Et qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon!

Et pis il est tout chaud.

Sa mère ne doit définitivement pas entrer.

« Kiba? »

Hon. Sa voix est endormie… je me sens sourire, puis enfin , j'ose ouvrir les yeux. Et je découvre un visage que j'avais encore jamais vu.

Non, ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre.

C'est juste que Shikamaru encore embrumé par le sommeil…

Et il a les cheveux détachés. J'avais déjà vu hier, quand il a enlevé son élastique, mais quand même…

Oh putain qu'il est mignon…

Est-ce qu'on peut qualifier un mec de mignon?

Pas grave, il le saura jamais.

Mignon, mignon, mignon, mignon, mignon, mignon, mignon, mignon, mignon…

Gnéhéhéhé… Que je me sens diabolique.

Enfin bref.

« Yo.

-Bien dormi?

-Comme un rêve. »

Il sourit à ma dernière remarque. Et vient coller son front contre le mien, avant de murmurer :

« Ma mère passe dans ma chambre tous les matins à huit heures pour me réveiller. Elle espère me donner plus de pep comme ça.

-Eh merde. »

Je soupire de lassitude. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. J'aime pas sa mère.

« Et il est quelle heure?

-Huit heures moins quart.

-Alors admettons qu'il nous reste quinze minutes comme ça et qu'on s'écarte lorsqu'on l'entend venir. »

Je referme les yeux. Parce que mine de rien, moi, ma chambre, c'est une sacré tanière. Le matin, on n'y voit rien; les fenêtres sont bloquées. Mais ici... c'est lumineux, par rapport à mes habitudes.

Putain qu'il sent bon…

Je m'amuse un peu avec une mèche de cheveux qui tombe lourdement sur son front.

Il est doux. Il est chaud. Il sent bon. Il est grand. Il est confortable. Ses bras sont sécurisants.

Je suis bien, dans ses bras.

Et puis, mon monde s'écroule; des pas dans le couloir. Lui, il soupire, et moi, je me recule doucement, déçu.

…

Attend un peu, voir…

Je me retourne vivement, direction son cadran :

**7 : 50**

Il est pas encore huit heures? C'est quoi cette connerie?

La porte s'ouvre et…

« Les garçons? »

Shikamaru fait mine de mettre son oreiller sur son crâne, alors que je lève la tête pour regarder sa mère. La seconde poule après Ino, selon moi. Quoi qu'elle fait pas une super poule.

…

Suuuuuuper pouuuuuuuule!

…

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, moi, avec les poules? Ah, c'est vrai; j'ai mon poussin.

Paradoxalement le poussin d'Ino et de… attend, c'est quoi, le nom de sa mère?

Enfin bref.

« Il y a deux jeunes demoiselles qui vous attendent, en bas. »

Hein?

« Hein? »

Je sais, mes pensées et mes paroles ne sont pas très différentes, mais qui a besoin d'originalité?

C'était court, classe, et ça voulait tout dire, non?

Enfin… classe… euh…

« Sisi! Elles veulent vous voir, alors debout et on descend immédiatement, ou je leur dit de monter!

-Qu'elles montent, c'est du trouble pour rien! »

Et elle ressort, en claquant presque la porte. Shikamaru ressort de sous son oreiller et me regarde, l'air de dire « galère », encore, mais en silence.

Que de talent, mesdames et messieurs, que celui de Shikamaru d'avoir l'air désespéré seulement avec ses yeux. Ahahah! Merde, j'en entendrais presque les tambours! Ratatatam tatatatam taratataaam!

Enfin bref…

Mais je suis désespérant, quand même.

Puis, le dit-mot sous-entendu ne l'est plus :

« Eh galèèèèèère…

-C'est qui, tu penses?

-Des filles.

-Mais encore?

-Je m'en fous. Des filles, deux, de surcroît, à huit heures du matin-

-Huit heures moins dix.

- … huit heures moins dix du matin, dans ma maison, ça rime avec deux choses : Ino et galère. »

Bah si. J'aurais du y penser, en fait. Ino.

Parce qu'Ino, bah… en fait, c'est Ino, quoi.

La poule.

Ah non, c'est pas vrai, quoi! Putains de poulets, oui ou merde!

Est-ce que les poulets s'occupent de leurs poussins?

…

Chaussettes. Où sont mes chaussettes?

Et je me lève, me met en quête de mes chaussettes, que j'ai du foutre n'importe où hier.

Soudainement, alors que je regarde en dessous de son lit, la porte s'ouvre. Je sursaute et du coup, évidemment, je m'éclate la tête sur le sommier. Galère, comme dirait l'autre.

Qui est toujours écrasé, d'ailleurs.

Chaussettes.

Pourquoi j'ai sursauté, donc?

Ah oui, la porte.

Je recule, donc, puis réalise que j'avais l'air d'un con, avec mon pantalon noir, le cul en l'air à regarder sous le lit de Shikamaru.

Encore plus lorsque je me retrouve face à Ino et…

… Sakura?

Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fichent ici?

« Euh… allo? »

Superbe. Je devrais réviser mes entrées en la matière. Quoi que c'est pas grave. Après m'être fait tripoter comme un gros morceau de bœuf bourguignon par Ino hier, quand elle voulait prouver aux gars que…

Je me demande quel genre de bœuf je suis. J'espère que je suis une viande fine et gouteuse, épicée, à la rigueur, qui…

Ino et Sakura. C'est vrai.

Hey, j'avais même pas pensé au poulet, en plus.

Ah merde.

« J'ai perdu. »

Ino soupire et je vois Sakura froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Puis, la poule me demande :

« Dis, Kiba, tu fiches quoi ici, toi?

-Et vous deux? »

Moment de silence… et Sakura passe sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air légèrement contrariée, avant de dire :

« On est passées chez toi tout à l'heure, mais il y avait personne, puis on est venues ici pour voir Shikamaru et te voilà.

-Et vous voulez quoi? »

Ah, tiens, il émerge de sous son oreiller, lui. Mmmmh… toujours qu'en pantalon, lui.

…

Comme moi, d'ailleurs.

Je vois Ino se retourner, fermer la porte et…

… se laisser tomber entre Shikamaru et moi.

Attend un peu, là…

Hey!

« Putain, les gars… soyez pas si sexy, où je vais mourir… Shikamaru, les cheveux détachés, t'es encore mieux que d'hab'. »

Désolé, poulette, mais c'est le mien.

« Non mais c'est quoi, ça, t'as envie de jouer? »

À ma remarque, Shikamaru hausse un sourcil et elle, elle me regarde comme si j'étais un cupcake.

Et un sacré de beau cupcake, mes amis.

« Ça, c'est clair. »

Et la voilà qui se relève, et qui se met à avancer à quatre pattes, comme une lionne qui essaie de se donner des airs de chatons pour mettre une proie en confiance.

En outre, c'est pas rassurant…

… et de poule, elle passa à félin.

Woah, c'est quoi _cette connerie_?

J'avais pas trop réalisé, mais elle vient de s'assoir sur mes hanches, genre… exactement précisément là où elle le voulait. Si vous suivez le raisonnement.

Non, mon problème, c'est que je suis pas trop sûr si je dois avoir mal ou apprécier le contact. Peut-être que c'est entre les deux.

Pourquoi elles comprennent jamais que c'est pas un truc à faire, ça? S'assoir là, c'est pas… enfin… pas si le résultat qu'elle souhaite n'est pas celui qui est, biologiquement, supposé arriver…

Non mais merde, hein!

« Hum hum… »

Raclement de gorge. Typique de Shikamaru, dans ce cas-ci.

Je le regarde, et il lâche :

« On est toujours là, vous savez. »

…

Beuh…

…

Il a pas l'air de super bonne humeur.

…

Je regarde Ino, puis ses euh… non, mes…

… disons, _nos_ hanches, puis Ino encore, puis Shikamaru. J'essaie de jeter un regard suppliant à Sakura, mais elle a l'air de bien s'amuser.

Et Shika qui a toujours l'air pas super content.

Minute.

Hon-hon-hon… il serait pas limite jaloux, mon poussin à moi?

Mouahahahah…

Je l'ai jamais vu jaloux. On dirait bien que ça se peut, finalement.

On pourrait bien s'amuser, je crois.

Et pis, dire; après avoir lu autant de fanfictions tordues, j'en ai un rayon, d'idées. Alors faisons baver les gens, quoi!

Quand elle s'est assise sur moi, il y a quelques minutes, je me suis redressé comme un fou, tellement j'étais surpris. Alors je soupire et me laisse retomber sur l'oreiller, derrière moi. C'est celui de Shikamaru, parce que quand je fouillais en dessous du lit (Sans retrouver mes chaussettes, hélas), je ne trainais pas mon oreiller, hein! Résultat, je suis en travers du matelas, les jambes sur le sol, dont une à moitié en dessous du lit, la tête appuyée sur l'oreiller de MON poussin (ta gueule, Kiba), avec Ino sur euh… sur les hanches.

Et je prends ma voix la plus langoureuse et à la fois la plus innocente, pour lui demander :

« Dis, Ino, t'es plus du genre dominante ou soumise? »

Moment de silence suite à ma réplique; j'ai le temps de jubiler. Je n'ai aucune idée de si elle va ou non décider d'entrer dans mon jeu, quoi que je l'espère bien, ce serait très très très très drôle, et puis…

« Ça dépend de mon jouet. »

Yes! Ton langoureux, visage pervers… on sait différencier la comédie du sérieux, chez Ino, quand elle le veut bien.

« C'était un peu le sens de ma question. »

Elle hausse un sourcil interrogatif.

« Moi, j'aime bien qu'on joue avec moi. »

Tout en le disant, j'ai légèrement cambré mon dos, pour donner l'impression d'être plus près d'elle tout en voulant m'éloigner. Et je sais aussi que Shikamaru a fait le lien avec ce que je lui ai dit hier. Il est pas con.

Je le sais plus que je le devine, en fait, parce que son regard est tellement fixé sur moi que j'ai l'impression que je vais me bruler avec.

Elle marque une pause et tourne la tête vers Shikamaru, pour lui dire, d'un ton parfaitement hilarant :

« Shika, t'as dormi à côté d'une bombe sexuelle. »

Je souris. Bon d'accord, ça n'atteindra jamais le niveau de perversité de ce que je peux lire parfois (et je m'assume, oui… enfin pas auprès des gens, mais dans mon cerveau, c'est cool), mais la tête de Shika est tordante à voir.

Soudainement, il reprend comme un semblant de contrôle. Merde. Et… oh la la… c'est quoi, ce sourire machiavélique, là?

« Oui, je sais. J'ai dormi à côté d'une bombe sexuelle. »

Oh mon Dieu… hanhaaaaan! Ino n'aurait pas été là, je lui aurais sauté dessus pour le coller à mort!

Je me sens vraiment valorisé, là, c'est classe…

Bombe sexuelle, man… héhéé, super!

Ino soupire et écrase sa tête sur une de mes clavicules (Ces pecs' à la peau si douce, comme elle l'a dit hier. Non mais franchement, je suis fier!) et marmonne :

« Vous êtes vraiment trop sexy.

-Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi vous êtes là? »

Eh ben, il perd pas le nord, lui.

…

Jalouuuuuuuuuux? Jaloux, jaloux, jaloux, jaloux, jaloux… Mignon jaloux! Mouahahahah! Mignon jaloux poussin! QUE JE SUIS MACHIAVÉLIQUE!

…

Revenons sur terre.

« Heu… oui, c'est vrai. En fait, on voulait vous inviter à venir passer la journée avec nous.

-Pour quoi faire? »

Eh ben. Il a vraiment pas l'air d'avoir envie… ais-je envie de passer la journée avec une poule et…

Si Ino est une poule, Sakura, c'est quoi?

…

Un rouge gorge?

Elle en a la couleur, en tout cas.

Avec une poule et un rouge gorge, donc. Ah! Et mon poussin, aussi. Dis-donc, tout un poulailler!

J'aurais tellement aucun rapport là-dedans, moi…

Au fait, qui est le poulet?

« En fait… »

C'était le rouge gorge (Sakura, Kiba. Sakura.). Elle avait pas vraiment parlé depuis le début. Et Ino l'interrompt encore pour dire :

« Non mais sérieux, on veut juste passer du temps avec vous!

-Et vous voulez faire quoi?

-Ben j'sais pas, moi, sortir, quoi!

-Toute la journée?

-Et la soirée, même! Une grooooosse journée à quatre! Comme un double rendez-vous, si vous voulez. »

Woah woah woah woah wooooooah… minute, là… elle a dit quoi? « Double rendez-vous »? Mais Shikamaru ne sort avec aucune d'entre elles et moi non plus. Et pour cause, d'ailleurs. Alors pourquoi elle… est-ce que ce serait possibles qu'elles…

Non, elle ne sont pas au courant, non?

Non, c'est clair. À moins que Temari ne soit une grosse pétasse de mes deux et qu'elle le leur ait dit.

…

Shikamaru serait pas super content que je l'insulte comme ça, moi…

« Ah, euh… »

Ah tiens, il hésite.

« Bah. C'est galère …

-Moi ça me va! »

J'ai comme envie d'y aller, moi. C'est peut-être pour être avec Shika… parce que ça reviendrait à une sorte de rendez-vous…

MOUAHAHAHAH! (Machiavélico-pathétique. Oh mon Dieu.)

Et voilà. J'éclate de rire. Tout seul, encore comme un con, avec Ino qui finit enfin par se redresser et mes chaussettes qui ont disparues.

Tiens c'est vrai, mes chaussettes. Je me relève enfin, essuyant les larmes qui, à cause de mon fou rire, ont commencé à perler au coin de mes yeux.

Shikamaru soupire et fait :

« Ouais, c'est okay. Mais redescendez en bas, le temps qu'on s'habille. »

Ino glousse (Beeeeerk) et Sakura roule les yeux, puis elles sortent et aussi sec que la porte se referme, je me retrouve plaqué contre le matelas, par un Shikamaru qui semble avoir décidé que ma bouche lui appartient.

C'est pas comme si j'allais m'en plaindre, en même temps.

J'entends, en arrière plan, le bruit que font les filles en descendant l'escalier, mais j'arrête d'écouter, en sentant la chaleur de sa langue contre la mienne.

Parce que Shikamaru n'est pas qu'un simple poussin. C'est un poussin impérial. Enfin, moi, je dis ça… c'est parce qu'il a une façon d'embrasser assez… moi, ça me plait, en fait. À la fois passionné et autoritaire.

…

Okay, ouais…

Après un moment, il n'y a que ses lèvres qui goutent encore aux miennes, doucement, comme pour finir le travail. Puis il se recule et moi, encore essoufflé, j'arrive à dire :

« Elles auraient pu nous entendre, tu sais. »

Il sourit et en appuyant sont front sur le mien, me répond :

« Je sais, mais j'en pouvais plus.

-Je te plais tant que ça?

-Tu peux même pas imaginer. »

Oh mon Dieu, non. Couché, rire stupide. Ne sort pas de mon corps.

Ahah. J'ai vaincu l'adversité. Il faut dire que je déteste ce rire. Vous savez, quand quelque chose vous paraît extrêmement mignon, extrêmement je-sais-pas-quoi, et que vous faites une overdose de contenir un sentiment grandissant à l'intérieur de vous, que vous avez envie de l'extérioriser en un grand cri de fan-girl?

(Vous voyez, quand je disais que je commençais à m'y connaître, hein!)

Eh bien c'est un cri, ou plutôt, un rire, de fille.

Mais moi, ça m'est déjà arrivé de le faire.

Heureusement, j'étais tout seul. Sinon, je serais mort de honte.

Mon Dieu. Enfin bon.

* * *

C'était un peu n'importe quoi, cette journée. Elles nous ont trainés au travers de tout Konoha, dans tous les endroits possibles. Enfin presque. Et à tous les coups, elles nous demandaient si ça nous plaisait ou ce qu'on pensait des gens, des lieux, des couleurs et de toutes ces conneries. Puis, invariablement, on changeait de place. À la fin, Shikamaru a demandé une pause, il en avait marre de courir partout en suivant ces deux là. Bon j'admets, j'étais pas _fatigué_ en tant que tel, mais bel et bien _tanné_ de faire ces rondes interminables. Alors on a décidé qu'on irait manger quelque part.

On s'est assis à une table ronde avec des banquettes tout le tour, dans une partie plus ou moins isolée du restaurant.

Et _là_, c'est devenu intéressant.

Si, si! Parce que sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, la conversation a dévié sur les stéréotypes, les préjugés et tout.

Et Ino nous a demandé ce qui nous plaisait et ce qui nous déplaisait chez les filles. Physiquement parlant comme mentalement.

Bon… moi et les filles? Ça fait deux, bien entendu, mais… mais j'aime les filles. Parce que je ne pense pas sincèrement être gay. Au début, j'y ai réfléchi sincèrement, parce que ce qui était évident, c'est que j'étais bel et bien amoureux de Shikamaru. Et que Shikamaru est définitivement un homme, ça, pas d'erreur.

Non, non, vraiment.

Pas d'erreur.

…

Enfin bref.

J'ai bien tenté de voir ce que je trouvais mignon chez lui, ce qui me plaisait et ce qui m'avait séduit et c'est con, mais sur personne d'autre, ce genre de détails ne me plaisait.

Par contre, les filles, ça m'a toujours plu. Physiquement surtout, je dois bien l'avouer, mais chez beaucoup, surtout certains types de personnalités en particulier, le mental des filles me plaisait aussi.

Alors quoi?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu leur répondre, selon vous?

« J'ai jamais su vraiment dire pourquoi j'aimais tant les filles. C'est vrai, il y a tellement de trucs qu'on dit, qu'on voit et qu'on pense qui nous disent, genre… _Va-t'en, c'est dangereux, une fille_. On dit que c'est chialeuse, peureuse, petite princesse, gaffeuse, superficielle, que ça parle trop et que ça te met des bâtons dans les roues sur ta liberté, que ça bride ton droit d'expression et que c'est moralisateur. Qui aurait envie de se mettre en couple avec une fille après ça? »

Oui, c'est ça, que j'ai répondu. Et Ino m'a regardé, l'air de dire que j'étais un crétin sans cervelle, puis elle a rajouté, par-dessus ce que je venais de dire :

« Et les gars, hein! Vous êtes des coureurs de jupons, des vantards, vous mangez n'importe quoi et n'importe comment, 'suffit de regarder Choji et Naruto, vous vous pensez supérieurs, vous réfléchissez pas avant de faire vos stupides conneries, vous êtes infidèles et immatures. Et le pire, c'est que souvent, ces préjugés se confirment. »

Elle avait vraiment l'air en rogne. Alors j'ai décidé de faire comme si elle m'avait pas offusqué.

Non parce qu'en fait, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui répondre. Physiquement? J'aime bien les filles en général. Je saurais pas dire si c'est pour l'harmonie. Je crois bien, en fait. Pour être franc, j'aime la peau des filles. Le cou, la nuque et les épaules, puis la poitrine et les hanches, le ventre et le bas du dos, les cuisses et même les pieds. C'est joli. Émouvant.

Vous savez c'est quoi, être ému?

C'est ressentir une émotion plus ou moins vive face à quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Alors oui, ça m'émeut. Parce que je trouve ça joli à un point tel. J'aime la fragilité des filles, j'aime l'harmonie d'un corps de fille, j'aime les défauts d'un corps de fille…

Et après quelques minutes de silence, où j'étais plus occupé à mâcher mon repas qu'à regarder les deux demoiselles (Poule et rouge gorge. Oui, voilà. Ino n'est surtout pas une demoiselle. Ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Surtout pas.) en face de moi, Sakura a demandé :

« On pourrait y aller questions par questions, alors, si ça foire comme ça quand on essaie d'un bloc. »

Et j'ai relevé la tête. Mais c'est Shikamaru qui a parlé :

« Vas-y toujours…

-Pourquoi vous faites toujours une fixation sur les seins des filles? »

J'ai manqué m'étouffer, puis je me suis offusqué. Non mais quand même! Ino, voyons!

« Hey, on n'est pas tous dans un même plat, hein, quand même! »

Sakura a donc repris pour elle :

« Okay, mais est-ce que ça te plaît? »

J'ai bien été obligé d'avouer que oui.

« Alors la question reste _pourquoi_. »

Et voilà où on en est. Moi à regarder Sakura, tentant d'évaluer le degré de sérieux dans sa question et Shikamaru à se retenir de rire. Hum… et je lui réponds quoi, moi? Pourquoi je… heiiiin! Tu parles d'une question bizarre. Pourquoi j'aime les seins des filles.

Euh…

Je fronce les sourcils un instant et mon regard part probablement encore dans le vague, comme c'est le cas à chaque fois que je réfléchis.

Elle veut que je lui réponde sincèrement… alors euh… pourquoi j'aime…

Moment de silence.

« Eh bien… »

Raclement de gorge.

Elle me regarde, le menton appuyé dans le creux de ses deux mains, les coudes appuyés sur la table. Ino est dans la même position, mais sur seulement un bras. L'autre repose sur le bord de son assiette.

« Eh bien c'est joli.

-Joli? »

Elle parle fort, quand même, Ino… attention que les gens autour n'entendent pas, hein, surtout! Parce que notre conversation…

« Oui, joli. »

Elles me regardent comme si j'étais un imbécile fini.

« Mais me regardez pas comme ça, moi je trouve ça joli, bon! J'sais pas! Comment vous voulez que je dise ça? J'trouve ça… doux.

-Dans quel sens?

-Mais dans tous les sens, bordel! »

Sakura sourit au creux de ses mains.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, elle a pas l'air d'un rouge gorge.

En fait, elle est assez mignonne… la poulette aussi, disons, mais…

Woah. Hey! En fait, ça sonne vachement mieux poulette que poule! J'sais pas… ça fait moins…

Obèse.

…

Okay, changeons de sujet.

Je prends une grande inspiration et lève un bras dans les airs, en tentant le plus possible d'avoir l'air d'un maestro ou d'un poète. J'ai toujours trouvé ça plus facile de dire des trucs que les filles jugent importants quand j'ai l'air d'un con. J'sais pas, j'ai moins l'impression d'être heum…

Concerné.

Ouais, c'est ça.

« C'est… artistique! Ça rajoute aux charmes déjà nombreux du genre féminin! Et…

-Okay, okay, ça va, on a compris, tu trouves ça beau, mais ça explique pas plus pourquoi vous avez envie de toujours toucher! Et puis pourquoi à tous les coups vous serrez si fort! »

Pfu! En plein élan! T'en f'rai, moi, des poulettes!

« Heum… dis, P… euh Ino. »

J'ai failli faire une boulette, moi-là…

Boulette… Poulette… Ahah, j'viens d'la comprendre!

…

Fail.

« Quoi?

-Si je te demandais la permission pour te toucher, là, maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu ferais? »

Elle écarquille les yeux. Je sais, je suis direct. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, non?

Héhéhé.

Sakura soupire. Quoi?

« Moi, Kiba, j'aurais tendance à te frapper. Ino, eh bien… il est fort probable qu'elle te laisse faire.

-Hey, mais comment j'ai l'air d'une pute, maintenant!

-Ino, il répond sincèrement, alors soyons-le aussi, quoi. »

…

Elle soupire. Et une idée me passe par la tête.

Ino, hier, qui s'est presque jetée sur moi pour prouver aux deux autres poussins (pas de poussin_ette_ pour eux. Le ''_ette''_ ne colle qu'aux poules.) que j'étais sexy.

Ino sacré dragueuse.

« Alors, Ino, je peux? Si je te promets de pas ''serrer'', comme tu dis… »

Elle me regarde, hausse un sourcil, semble juger un instant de l'opportunité, son visage prend une expression bizarre, entre le pensif et le pervers, puis elle fait un truc auquel je m'attendais quand même pas.

Elle se lève, contourne la table, enjambe carrément Shika et vient s'assoir à cheval sur moi.

« Eh bien vas-y. »

Ça me rappelle ce matin…

Je regarde un instant à gauche, mais c'est vrai, on est dans une banquette en forme de cercle, un peu isolée… et ma tête se tourne automatiquement à droite, vers Shikamaru. Il me regarde, avec un demi-sourire. Je lui lance un « Jaloux? », que les filles interpréteront sans doute par la possibilité de toucher Ino, mais qui, pour nous, signifie au contraire que ce n'est pas elle que j'aurais du toucher comme ça.

Je ne sais pas trop si c'est par provocation, mais il répond :

« Assez, ouais… »

MUAAHAHAH! Deux fois en une seule journée! JE T'AIME, SHIKAMARUUUUUUU!

…

Silence. Je n'ai absolument pas dit ça à haute voix.

Ino pouffe et Sakura éclate carrément de rire, imaginant sans doute Shika avoir envie de toucher sa coéquipière. Moi, je souris et…

Et Ino me surprend encore.

« Eh ben vas-y, quoi! »

Et ce disant, elle attrape mes mains et va les porter toute seule, comme une grande, sur sa poitrine.

Je rougis.

À ne pas s'y méprendre; ce n'est pas à cause de l'endroit où se trouvent mes mains et ce n'est pas non plus parce qu'on est en public.

C'est surtout parce que je sens le regard de Shikamaru sur moi.

N'empêche, c'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille propose ça, alors; ne pas gâcher l'opportunité!

Surtout, bien me rappeler;

Ne pas serrer.

Quoi que c'est très tentant, quand même.

Ino appuie son front contre le mien, pour cacher un peu, probablement, et moi, je glisse un peu vers l'extérieur, pour laisser mes pouces sur le dessus.

Putain que c'est tentant… pourquoi c'est tentant? Mais merde; on sent presque rien, comme ça!

Je passe un peu comme je peux, sans trop pousser, parce que je le lui ai promis, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :

« Quand on se fait pas écraser, c'est plaisant, quand même.

-Si tu savais à quel point je lutte pour pas le faire… »

Elle sourit.

« Merci, alors.

-J'ose même pas répondre ''de rien''. »

Un autre instant passe, jusqu'à ce que mon regard glisse discrètement vers celui de Shikamaru.

Il n'a pas le regard fixé sur mes mains comme Sakura et Ino, mais bien directement sur moi, ce qui me fait rougir encore plus.

Hey merde… en tout cas, espérons qu'elles ne le remarqueront pas, elles vont se faire des idées.

Sur mon rougissement, bien entendu.

Quoi que c'est moi, qui deviendrait le rouge gorge.

_Le roi est mort, vive le roi! ... Le rouge gorge est mort, vive le rou-_

Okay, stop le délire, là…

À un moment donné, je laisse glisser mes mains sur son ventre, par-dessus le tissu, en la regardant dans les yeux, histoire de savoir si elle ne va pas me foutre une claque.

Et à son regard, je sais que je dois pas aller _trop_ loin.

C'était même pas dans mes intentions, en plus!

Mais elle me laisse faire. Alors je continue de simplement me promener comme ça, et de sa poitrine et de son ventre, je passe à la limite de son pantalon.

Vous savez, là où la peau est super douce, au bas du dos? Moi j'adore cet endroit-là, c'est tellement doux! Je la regarde de temps en temps, pour savoir si elle considère que la limite qu'elle a silencieusement imposée est dépassée et je ne sens une certaine réticence qu'après être passé au dessus de son nombril, mais _sous_ son chandail. Je la regarde avec un peu plus d'insistance et elle hausse les épaules, comme si c'était pas grave. Alors je continue un peu.

Merde, j'aime vraiment ça, moi, la peau d'une fille.

Ma seule crainte, c'est de _réagir_. Disons. Herm. Je suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait.

Quand j'atteins l'anneau de son soutien gorge, je m'arrête. Je jette un autre coup d'œil dans sa direction, cette fois pour lui signifier que j'irai pas plus loin et je m'aperçois qu'elle a fermé les yeux. Je la fixe encore un instant, pas trop sur de ce que je dois faire.

Parce qu'en même temps, je suis bien, là, avec mes mains nichées sur son ventre. Après un instant, elle ouvre brusquement les yeux, semblant réaliser seulement maintenant que je me suis arrêté et elle regarde au niveau de sa poitrine, puis moi et après un moment de silence purement surpris, elle fait quelque chose qui, bien que je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, fait ma journée.

D'un seul mouvement, sa main vient rejoindre la mienne sous son chandail et la glisse genre…

Là où c'est normalement interdit. Sauf lorsqu'elles nous laissent prendre la peine de dégrafer tout seul.

Ce qui est un merdier phénoménal, si vous voulez mon avis.

C'est vrai, quoi; c'est pas détachable, un soutien gorge.

« Ino, t'es… anormale, comme fille.

-Hein?

-Il y a personne qui me laisserait faire ça.

-Ben euh… disons que c'est… purement scientifique, dac'?

-Ça me va! »

Shikamaru soupire de lassitude et je lui tire la langue, ce à quoi il répond par un de ses sourires spéciaux, ceux qu'il ne fait, d'ordinaire, pas lorsqu'on est en public, mais ceux, surtout, qu'il sait parfaitement qu'ils me font fondre.

Sauf que ma main me réclame. Saleté que c'est doux, saleté que j'aime ça, saleté que… vive la poitrine d'Ino, quoi!

Euh…

Non non, j'ai rien dit.

Si si, je vous jure.

…

Heum…

On… on oublie ça, okay?

Quoi que… est-ce que ça se dit, à haute voix?

« Merde… t'es douce.

-… heum… merci…? »

Je souris, et reprend la voix du maestro de tout à l'heure :

« Notre père, qui est aux cieux, que ton nom soit sanctifié, que ton rè- AYEUH! »

Mais c'est qu'il vient de me foutre une claque, ce con!

« Shikamaru! Bon, ça va, je déconnais! Merde-euh, ça fait mal! »

Il re-soupire et à contre cœur, je retire ma main. Ino reste là un moment et lorsque je lui demande ce qu'elle fait, elle me répond :

« Bah… j'suis bien, là. »

Mais malgré tout, elle se relève et retourne s'assoir près de Sakura.

Mouvement durant lequel Shikamaru se rapproche rapidement de moi.

Mais en fait, il est plus que jaloux…

Hihi… ce que j'aime ça…

Sous la table, j'agrippe sa main et mêle nos doigts, et au moment où Ino se rassit, il lance :

« À notre tour, alors. »

Eheh… c'est pas fini!

* * *

Ça a continué comme ça, questions après questions, souvent à caractère sexuel, un peu moins sur nos opinions personnelles, et puis on a dérivé en direction de chez Ino et devinez comment ça s'est terminé? À la bouteille. Vous avez déjà joué à la bouteille?

Il y a toujours ce moment, au début, ou personne n'est sûr de si c'est sérieux ou non. Et lorsque ça le devient, à tous les coups, on décide de si les filles embrasseront les filles et pareil pour les garçons. Ensuite viens la question fatale; avec, ou sans la langue? Bref… des tonnes de joyeusetés!

Je me suis dit; si je ne proteste pas pour ne pas embrasser Shikamaru, est-ce qu'elles vont se douter de quelque chose? Alors j'ai protesté.

Et elles ont gagné. « La langue aussi! », qu'elles ont dit. Shika a poussé son traditionnel « Galère » et a soupiré, alors que je faisais mine de tirer la langue. Mais elle m'a sorti l'argument du; « Moi j'ai accepté de le faire avec Ino, alors tu le feras avec Shikamaru. »

Fine. Où est le problème? Moi j'en vois pas. Alors j'ai plus rien dit. Et le jeu a commencé.

Premier coup?

Sakura et Ino! Yeah. Elles attendent un moment et la poulette se retourne vers nous, avant de ''passer à l'acte'', disons… gnéhéhé.

« Dites, j'ai une autre question, avant.

-Rooh, quoi!

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous trippez ''lesbiennes''? »

Shikamaru soupire et fait, en se pointant la poitrine du doigt :

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de tripper ''lesbiennes''? »

Il a passé la soirée à démentir les stéréotypes à son sujet et, je le sens, dans pas long, elles vont lui sortir le traditionnel; « Ah, au fond, c'est parce que t'es complètement gay… » et là, il aurait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et détourné la tête, disant que c'est parce qu'il m'aimait et que…

Oulah…

Qu'il est gay. Bref.

Ce qui est vrai, quand on y pense.

À moins que son cas ne soit comme le mien.

Il faudrait que je le lui demande…

Enfin …

…

Man, j'ai pas dit ''bref''!

« Raah, on sait, Shika, t'aimes rien! T'es gay? »

Il soupire.

Ah ben. C'était moins épique que dans mon imagination, mais bon.

« Enfin, c'était pas ça ma question; Kiba, toi? »

Je prends même pas le temps de réfléchir. Je l'ai vue venir de loin, celle-là;

« Tu sais, Ino, c'est mathématique; si une fille, à la base, c'est génial, deux filles, c'est doublement génial. Et si une fille sexy, c'est doublement génial aussi, alors imagine deux filles sexy… »

Elle roule des yeux et je me laisse tomber contre le mur derrière moi (on est assis, quand même), en lâchant :

« Alors soyez quadruplement géniales, les filles. »

Et un grand sourire, celui qui a fait crier Ino, hier.

Elles rougissent.

Yes! Dans le mille.

Alors je les regarde s'approcher et boum, déconnection du cerveau, profitons du spectacle.

Shikamaru, lui, ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire plus que ça.

…

Hein, c'est déjà fini?

« Dites donc, c'était rapide, ça. »

Ino me sourit, l'air sadique;

« Hey bien si vous tenez cinq minutes avec la langue, moi je suis partante pour autant. C'est que comme vous êtes des garçons… ça risque pas d'être long, alors… c'aurait pas été juste! »

Elle fait une tête de chiot battu. Mais voyons donc…

Je regarde Shikamaru, avec un sourcil levé;

Ah ouais?

Il soupire et hausse les épaules.

Hon-hon-hon… LÀ, on va rigoler.

On va les faire baver, plutôt…

… hey!

Attend une minute…

« Dites, les filles.

-Mmoui?

-Vous, deux gars, vous trippez? »

Elles se regardent et Sakura répond, suivant un peu mon modèle (Héhéhé);

« Ben un gars, c'est pas nécessairement génial. Alors deux gars, ça veut pas dire que ce sera génial. Sauf qu'un gars sexy, à lui tout seul, c'est doublement génial, alors deux gars sexy… »

Je souris. Si elle me sort la même réplique que moi, je suis comblé.

« … alors ouais. J'ai hâte de voir. »

Ino glousse.

Ça… ça glousse, une poule?

Oh mon Dieu. Désolé à toutes les filles du monde qui gloussent. Mais je déteste tellement les gloussements féminins, c'est horrible. Enfin bon.

Parfois, c'est mignon, mais…

Sakura reprend la bouteille et la fait tourner…

_Shikamaru._

Ooooh, que je viens de tomber de ma bulle, moi.

Là c'est plus trop lui qui est jaloux. Grmblmrrglmbfpfff…

Ah. Au moins, il a eu la classe de faire la moue.

Et je les vois s'approcher… et s'embrasser… pas très longtemps, à peu près autant que Sakura et Ino plus tôt.

Il se rassoit, reprend la bouteille et la re-fait tourner.

Moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi…

Je dois vraiment la fixer comme un con.

Moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi, moi…

_Sakura._

Encore?

Eh merde…

Je détourne un peu les yeux pendant ces quelques instants et lorsqu'ils ont fini, je prends la bouteille.

Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Shikamaru, Shikamaru…

_Sakura._

EH MERDE, ENCORE ELLE?

Elle rit et Ino lui dit :

« Ben t'en as, de la chance, toi! »

* * *

Ah bon!

Trois tours! Trois putains de tours avant que finalement, on ne se retrouve mixés.

MOUAHAHAHAHAH! victoire!

Okay, va falloir que je me calme, sur les rires machiavéliques…

Les filles, elles, nous regardent avec un air immensément pervers.

…

Va falloir, AUSSI, que je révise entièrement mon opinion du genre féminin.

Deux choses à faire.

Dieu, quand vais-je cesser de divaguer?

…

Est-ce que je veux cesser de divaguer!

TELLEMENT PAS!

Her-hum… enfin bref.

Je jette un regard innocent en direction des filles et demandes :

« Cinq minutes, c'est ça? »

Elles hochent la tête et moi, je prends la voix la plus féminine que je peux, histoire d'avoir l'air moins con, puis je me retourne vers Shika et lui fait, faisant rire les deux filles :

« Allez viens ici, mon chou, on va bien s'amuser, tous les deux… »

Il hausse un sourcil et me fait :

« Tu veux jouer? »

…

Oooha! Oui, comme hier!

Je lui souris et lui tire la langue.

Il chasse de la main et quelques secondes plus tard, sa bouche rejoint la mienne.

Enfin, merde!

Pendant un instant, on n'ose pas vraiment se toucher. Parce que c'est pas la première fois que je l'embrasse, mais en public, c'est pas pareil. Et puis surtout qu'on est supposés être hétéros. Mais après un moment, nos lèvres s'écrasent plus franchement. C'est toujours aussi chaud, sauf qu'il y a une dimension différente. Parce que les filles sont là, peut-être, parce qu'elles ne savent pas qu'en fait, c'est habituel pour nous, aussi… quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai l'impression de le redécouvrir. Et à un moment donné :

« Hey, c'était avec la langue! »

J'arrive même pas à savoir laquelle a dit ça. Je m'éloigne une seconde, pour commencer :

« C'est pour le- »

On dirait vraiment qu'il m'attaque! (Même si c'est plaisant. Trèèèès plaisant) Il m'a coupé en plein milieu de ma phrase juste pour m'embrasser, comme depuis le début. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne encore pour une milli seconde, j'en profite pour terminer :

« … show. »

Et lorsqu'on entre à nouveau en contact, c'est différent. Sa bouche écrase la mienne et tout naturellement, l'ouvre. Pour moi, c'est devenu un peu comme une habitude. Je la connais, sa bouche. Sa langue. Ses lèvres. Alors ce que les filles attendaient, le voici.

Vous savez ce que c'est, que de se laisser emporter?

Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Sur le coup, c'est toujours plaisant. Mais après, des fois… on le regrette.

Il passe sa main sur ma joue, me faisant pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté. Son pouce passe sur ma pommette et surtout, dans le coin de mon oreille (j'adore ça, bon… hum.), alors que le reste de ses doigts vient se mêler à mes cheveux. Je sens la salive couler sur mon menton. Ça fait ça à tous les coups, et après ça irrite, mais sincèrement, sur le coup, on s'en branle le coquelicot.

C'est fou ce que j'aime cette expression.

Non, quand je parlais de perte de contrôle, c'est en référence au bruit que j'ai fait. À mi chemin entre la plainte et le gémissement pur. Du coup, le rouge me monte aux joues et, comme à chaque fois que j'ai honte, j'ai envie de me cacher (ne riez pas). Alors je me recule légèrement.

Et je tombe sur le dos.

C'aurait pu être drôle si j'étais tombé seul.

Mais j'ai entraîné Shikamaru dans ma chute. Et comme à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse, on se retrouve n'importe où, n'importe comment, j'ai donc pas plus fait attention à cet état de fait. Non plus au fait que sa main, pour éviter d'être entre ma tête et le sol lors du contact, a quitté mes cheveux pour mes hanches. Non plus que mes jambes sont outrageusement écartées pour lui laisser de la place, à lui.

Ni que ça fait beaucoup plus que cinq minutes et que les filles n'ont rien dit pour nous arrêter.

Après un moment, ça se calme. On se sépare après un dernier, ''Sec'', disons. Et comme après chaque fois, j'ai le regard un peu cotonneux. Et lui, il me fixe, avec le même air amoureux que d'habitude.

Et le rouge me monte aux joues, parce que là, maintenant, je sais TRÈS BIEN que les filles nous regardent.

Encore essoufflé, je fais :

« Merde. »

Ce à quoi Ino répond :

« Oh mon Dieu… »

Sakura ajoute :

« Okay… ça, les gars, il va falloir nous l'expliquer… »

Eh merde… je me sens rougir encore plus et c'est extrêmement désagréable. Dieu que je déteste ça. Pour autant, on n'a pas encore changé de position. Sakura répète :

« Va VRAIMENT falloir nous expliquer… »

Shikamaru me regarde, dans une question silencieuse.

Beh oui, merde. C'est clair. Si on nie, dans l'espace de deux heures, tout le village sera au courant. C'est pas mieux.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de creuser un trou dans du sable pour y enfouir ma tête.

Je roule des yeux pour lui signifier qu'il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, je m'en fous.

Je sais que les filles m'ont vu faire.

Et l'instant d'après, il m'embrasse encore. C'est là que j'entends un phénoménal :

« JE L'SAVAIS! »

ÇA, je peux déterminer de qui ça vient; c'est Ino, bien entendu. Et elle poursuit sur sa lancée, toute énervée :

« Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu… les gars, vous êtes ensembles? Depuis quand? Oh mon Dieu, je veux savoir! Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu… »

L'instant d'après, le poids de Shikamaru a quitté mon corps (_A pu couverte_. _Suis triste_).

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux (je les avais fermés? Bien sûr… comme à chaque fois, quoi!), il est sur Ino, et il la tient par le collet. Je ne peux pas voir son visage, mais je sais qu'il est sévère.

« Si jamais tu oses répéter ça à quelqu'un, je te tue. »

Elle ne répond rien, parce qu'il ajoute :

« Et sois certaine que, non seulement ce sera extrêmement douloureux, mais en plus qu'on ne retrouvera jamais la moindre trace de ton corps. T'inquiètes, j'ai BEAUCOUP d'imagination. »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Ça va, ça va, je te crois… »

Lorsqu'il descend d'elle, il revient s'assoir près de moi et les filles nous regardent encore, mais avec les yeux touts brillants. Ino et Sakura se regardent un instant et me pointent.

Quoi, encore?

Ino crie :

« UKE! »

Le rouge me monte jusqu'aux oreilles, cette fois, j'en suis sûr. Et sans vraiment y réfléchir, je lâche un « Hey! » frustré.

Oh merde.

Moi, ça va. Oui oui. J'ai appris ce terme en lisant des fictions. Je ne veux pas savoir où ELLES l'ont appris. Mais une chose est sûre.

Je ne suis pas supposé savoir ce que ça veut dire.

Je rougis encore plus et ma tête se tourne précipitamment vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'Ino.

Partout sauf vers le visage quasi victorieux des filles.

« Kiba…? »

Hey merde… ma soirée commence bien…

Je sens que j'vais m'faire cuisiner, moi.

*Soupir*

Moi et les filles… ça f'ra toujours deux.

* * *

_**Alors heum... après ce long moment d'attente... voilà le chapitre le plus long de l'histoire de "Le monde selon Kiba"! Yeah! 28 pages Word! Bravo :p**_

_**Enfin voilà voilà... J'aimerais particulièrement avoir de vos commentaires sur celui-là, parce que je suis relativement insatisfait... mais bon, hein!**_

_**Anyway, merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine! (Oui, il va y avoir une suite à Self-Esteem. Oui.)**_

_**Mici!**_

_**Iko =3**_


	5. La permission

**Titre :** Le monde selon Kiba

**Résumé :** Peut-être que tu t'en branles, de mon opinion, mais si les conneries que je raconte de mettes en rogne, ne m'écoutes pas parler, retourne à tes champignons.

**Rating :** M. Il VA y avoir un lemon. J'essaierai de faire mon baptême.

**Genre** : Romance/Humor C'est général, mais en même temps...

**Couple :** ShikaKiba (On ne se refait définitivement pas.)

**Disclaimer **: Herm... Dans le contexte de la fiction... les personnages de Naruto n'appartiennent à personne... (cf chapitre 2) mais... dans le vrai contexte... eh ben c'est Masashi Kishimoto qui garde tous les honneurs. Merde.

** Warning** : Herm... Yaoi? Et opinions pas nécessairement éthiques? C'est Kiba. Ce sont **_ses_** opinions. Pas les miennes. Je tiens à ce que ce soit clair. **Très clair. ****  
**

**Notes de l'auteur : **Un garçon qui évolue dans un monde de ninja paradoxalement dans un monde du 21ème siècle (je DEVAIS faire ça), qui découvre des choses et en vit d'autres... c'est l'histoire d'événements de vie, quoi. Il y a un fil conducteur, c'est sur, mais bien caché, peut-être que vous verrez là dedans plusieurs OS avec comme lien; Shikamaru, Kiba et trop d'amour.

« Paroles »

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je peux détester le Conseil… oh, d'accord, ce sont des vieux, ils ont du vécu OKAY! On est jeunes, on ne grandis pas à la même époque qu'à la leur, les choses changent. Qui dirigera le monde de demain? Nous! Je veux bien qu'ils prennent les décisions, mais s'ils ne nous prennent pas en considération, je débarque. Et puis, c'est le Hokage en place, qui est supposé diriger, non? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on entend toujours, alors, qu'il n'a aucun poids contre le conseil! Foutaises! Pourquoi il est hokage, alors? Je ne comprends pas ça. Non. Et ça m'énerve, parce qu'ils te regardent de haut, décident pour toi et si tu oses te plaindre, ils te rabrouent.

J'en ai parlé à Naruto, avec qui je suis assis, en ce moment, à l'Ichiraku. Parce que je sais qu'il ne les a pas trop dans son cœur et qu'il peut comprendre.

« Eh ben… c'est vrai, c'est des vieux rabougris, ceux-là. J'suis d'accord.

-Pourquoi c'est pas différent, alors? Pourquoi ça fonctionne comme ça?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que ce soit, Kiba? »

Comment je voudrais que ce soit?

« Moi j'voudrais… moi j'voudrais une démocratie. Comme c'est maintenant, on est pris avec leurs vieux préjugés et leurs idéaux de vieux.

-Mais pourquoi tu chiales, soudainement? »

Pourquoi je chiale? POURQUOI JE CHIALE? Parce que dernièrement, j'ai appris que l'homosexualité, non content d'être tabou _partout_ au pays du feu, est carrément INTERDITE à Konoha! Merde, oui! Je fais quoi, moi! C'est débile. À cause de leurs putains de préjugés, j'ai même pas… j'ai pas le droit…

Shikamaru…

Ma tête retombe sur le comptoir, et je marmonne :

« Qu'est-ce que je les hais… »

Naruto me tapote l'épaule. Ah bah oui, merci.

« Démocratie, hein? Et tu ferais changer quoi? »

Je me redresse. J'ai envie de lui dire que je ferais légaliser l'homosexualité, mais j'ose pas. Il penserait quoi? Je soupire. Mine de rien, ça me pèse un peu. Sakura et Ino le savent. On a réussi à leur faire promettre de rien dire. C'est là que j'ai appris que c'était _illégal_. Et c'est parce que ça l'est qu'elles tiennent leur promesse, je crois. Temari aussi, le sait. Et bien sûr, Shikamaru. Toutes des filles, et mon poussin. J'aurais aimé avoir un autre gars avec qui parler. Même si ça risque de passer moins bien qu'avec les filles. J'aime pas parler de mes problèmes à des filles. Elles rient et disent qu'un gars c'est pas supposé être sentimental. Pas sentimental mon cul! J'en ai en chien, des sentiments! J'aime Akamaru de tout mon cœur! Et Shikamaru, tiens! …

Non, Shikamaru avant. Quand même.

…

Mmh… Disons également, mais pas de la même manière. Mon regard planche dans la direction de mon chien, et je lui passe la main sur la tête.

Non, c'est vrai, au fond; qu'est-ce que je l'aime.

« Je… ce serait plus facile s'ils étaient plus… compréhensifs.

-De quoi tu parles? »

À passer trop de temps avant de répondre, évidemment, on dit une merde. Je le regarde en coin. Il fait la moue, les yeux fermés. Il a l'air d'un gosse, comme ça, mais bon… c'est Naruto…

Il comprendrait, lui, non? Il comprend tout! Il devrait!

… si?

Je regarde son bol (et la pile de bols, aussi, plus loin), presque terminé.

Et puis merde. Tentons le tout pour le tout.

« T'as bientôt fini? On pourrait laisser la place à d'autres et aller parler de ça ailleurs.

-Pfeu… ouais, j'ai bientôt fini. »

Il marque une pause et refait sa moue gamine.

« Mais j'ai envie d'un divan, moi!

-Ben on va chez moi, celui du salon, c'est une perle! »

Il me fait un grand sourire, puis porte son bol à ses lèvres et cale carrément le reste du bouillon. Il le repose ensuite sur le comptoir et me regarde avec les yeux d'Akamaru lorsqu'il veut pas que je lui donne son bain.

« Ah… c'est bon, j'ai compris, je t'invite…

-YATTA! »

Ah là là… *_soupir*_

…

* * *

« AAH! T'avais raison, ton sofa, c'est de l'or en barre!

-J'te l'avais dit, franchement. »

Le divan du salon, il est très large, très long et beige. On peut s'y étendre les jambes en restant appuyé contre le dossier et on s'y sent comme dans un nuage.

« Alors, tu disais?

-Euh…

-À l'Ichiraku. Tu disais que tu voulais qu'ils soient plus compréhensifs. Je veux bien que les vieux de la vieille soient séniles, stupides et monotones, mais ils sont pas… 'sont pas méchants… »

Il tord sa bouche, et ajoute :

« Enfin je pense pas.

-Ahah! Non, ils sont surtout bourrés de préjugés.

-C'est des vieux! … quels préjugés? »

… je lui dis ou je lui dis pas? C'aurait été une fille, j'aurais acté. Je le fais toujours. Ça m'arrange. Ça les fait rire, et du coup, je me sens moins con. Mais Naruto… c'est déjà un spécimen en soit. Alors faire le con, ça passerait pas. Enfin… je le sens pas. Est-ce que je lui dis?

Je lui dis pas?

Je lui dit?

Je lui demande!

« Je te le dis ou pas?

-Mais oui, puisque je te demande!

-Je… t'es sûr que tu veux savoir? »

Il se met sur ses genoux, pose ses mains sur ses cuisses et se penche dans ma direction, l'air affreusement curieux.

« Ça te concerne? C'est personnel? C'est quoi le rapport avec le conseil?

-Ola… heum…

-Allez, dis le! Je peux absolument tout entendre! »

Absolument tout? Hon, l'occasion est trop belle. Pour après, les révélations! Je la saisis.

« Ah ça, j'te crois pas.

-Sisi, je te jure! Même si tu me dis que t'as envie de te faire Akamaru là maintenant, je réagirais pas!

-Okay! »

Et je me lève et sors de la pièce.

Moment de silence. Contre le mur de la cuisine, j'attends.

« Euh… Kiba… c'était une blague, quand même. »

Je passe ma tête par le cadre de porte, pour lui dire, l'air faussement choqué;

« Mais t'es malade, oui? J'aurais jamais fais ça à mon chien! C'est dégueulasse! »

Je le regarde, couché sous la table de la cuisine.

« C'est Akamaru, merde! »

En m'entendant dire son nom, il se lève et vient me rejoindre. Moi, je retourne sur le divan et m'assois. Akamaru saute entre nous deux et pose sa tête sur le coussin moelleux du sofa.

« Oui, mon chien, moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Je lui flatte la tête et Naruto tend la main en direction de son dos, puis s'arrête et me regarde, l'air de demander la permission.

« Mais oui, crétin. Il va pas te bouffer.

-P'têtre bien, on sait jamais… »

Il le regarde d'un air suspicieux.

« J'espère que tu blagues.

-Mais oui, c'que t'es con… »

Il enfouit généreusement sa main dans le pelage de mon chien, pour le caresser, et me redemande;

« Alors, c'est quoi? »

Je décide de ne pas réfléchir. C'est plus simple comme ça. Je regretterai après.

Et peut-être que si je dramatise un peu, ça va le faire, aussi. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui débloque.

« Naruto. Je suis homosexuel. »

Tu parles d'une dramatisation.

_NON! JE SUIS PAS GAY! JE SORS AVEC UN GARS, MAIS ÇA VEUT RIEN DIRE!_

Duh.

Il s'arrête de bouger et me regarde, les sourcils haussés.

« Sérieux?

-Ouais. Sérieux.

-T'es vraiment vraiment gay?

-Je… »

… je peux pas lui parler de Shikamaru. C'est un secret. Mais c'est pas la tentation qui manque.

« … ouais.

-Ah ben ça. Je m'y attendais pas trop, en fait! Tu m'as eu!

-Euh… tu me crois, au moins… ?

-Ouais, mais tu m'as surpris, là.

-Et ça te fais rien? »

Il recommence à flatter Akamaru en haussant les épaules.

« Non. »

Il s'arrête et me regarde, les sourcils froncés;

« Mais c'est quoi, le rapport avec le conseil?

-C'est illégal. »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent.

« Sérieux? Sérieux de sérieux de sérieux?

-Ouais, sérieux de sérieux! MERDE! »

Je serre légèrement la fourrure d'Akamaru et, pour me réconforter, il pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Je repose son crâne sur le coussin et m'étend, pour m'appuyer sur lui.

Aujourd'hui est moins drôle que d'habitude. Le conseil m'emmerde. J'ai pas le droit d'être amoureux de mon poussin. Et comme un con, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je le sais quand mes yeux me piquent et que j'ai envie de les plisser pour m'en empêcher. Alors je les ferme et enfouis mon visage dans le pelage de mon chien.

Je sens la main de Naruto sur mon épaule.

« Dis, Kiba?

-Mmfrgn? »

(Depuis le pelage d'Akamaru, c'est pas clair. Bah. De toutes façons, ça voulait dire : « _Mmmmmmh? »_)

« T'es amoureux? »

Ça, je peux lui dire, non? Ça ne l'implique pas directement.

« … ouais.

-Est-ce que… c'est trop demander que de vouloir savoir de qui?

-… »

Je respire profondément et retourne ma tête sur le côté, gardant les yeux fermés.

« Shikamaru. »

Il ne dit pas son « sérieux ». Mais je sais qu'il le pense. Sa main, qui fait des ronds dans mon dos, je l'aime bien.

« Mais j'ai pas le droit. »

Il attrape mon épaule et me redresse.

« En parlant de Shikamaru, Kiba. Lui, il saurait pourquoi le système est comme ça. On peut aller le voir, si tu veux. Ça va nous aider à comprendre! »

La fin de sa phrase a retrouvé son accent enjoué. L'accent de bonheur _à la Naruto_. Avec la voix un peu plus haute, plus rauque. Et le 'tebayo en prime.

Je souris. Rien ne remonte le moral comme Naruto. C'est le meilleur anti dépresseur au monde, sans les effets secondaires.

Satisfaction garantie, ou argent remis.

…

Encore que… je devrais aller consulter un psy, moi. Il en aurait pour des années à lister toutes les idioties et les comparaisons qui me passent par la tête.

« Okay. Allons le voir. »

Et pis c'est une excuse pour aller chez mon piaf, quoi!

…

SURNOM DE MEEEERDE!

* * *

« Euh… le conseil?

-Ouais, le conseil! »

Je les regarde se parler. On s'est installés autour de la table basse, assis sur le sol. Son père est en mission longue et sa mère… est au marché. Giga. Enfin, c'est pas grave. Une poule en plus, une poule en moins, pour parler, on s'en branle pas mal.

« Bon, alors je récapitule; ce que tu me demandes, Naruto, c'est de vous expliquer pourquoi le système politique de Konoha est comme ça…?

-En plein ça!

-… c'est galère, quand même.

-Allez, quoi!

-Ouais, j'veux bien, mais reste que c'est une sacré prise de tête. Surtout pour expliquer à deux crétins comme vous. »

… qui est crétin?

« Qui est crétin? »

Oui, bon, je vous l'avait déjà expliqué, que je disais souvent ce que je pensais, alors… pas la peine de me le faire encore remarquer, non?

« Toi et Naruto, sauf que lui, il a une raison.

-Comment-ça, j'ai une raison!

-T'es blond.

-Mais Ino aussi, est blonde!

-Oui; et c'est une sacré autruche. »

Ahah! Je suis pas tout seul, avec les oiseaux! N'empêche, avec le cerveau bizarre et tordu de Shikamaru, moi qui n'ai pas un QI démentiel, je devrais peut-être sérieusement me poser des questions.

« Alors, tu nous l'explique, ou pas?

-Ouais, ouais… »

Il se tourne, cherche un peu du regard, soupire, se lève et sort de la pièce, pour revenir un instant après avec un calepin et deux crayons.

« Pourquoi t'as deux crayons? »

Ow… le regard qui tue. Okay, je rajoute rien.

Il soupire et s'assoit, puis, fait un énorme rond au centre de la feuille.

« Okay, vous et moi, on va faire un petit truc, les gars. »

Je jette un rapide regard en direction de Naruto, qui demande :

« Ça va être drôle?

-Dépend de toi. »

Tout Shikamaru. Tout poussin. Ah tiens, ça va mieux, moi! Si je me remets à dire des poussins…

Poussins poussins!

Oui, ça va définitivement mieux.

Je souris tout seul, mais aucun des deux autres ne me porte attention.

« Alors ça », fait-il en désignant le rond sur la feuille.

« Ce sont des gens. Disons… disons cent personnes. »

Et il écrit le chiffre dans le cercle.

« Et vous deux, là, vous êtes Dieu no.1 et Dieu no.2. Vous devez gérer ces cent personnes. »

Il rajoute nos deux prénoms à l'extérieur du cercle et demande :

« Quels sont les besoins de cent personnes, comme ça, pour vivre? »

Euh… moi, j'ai besoin de manger… de dormir… de euh… d'Akamaru… ah non, ça c'est pas primaire.

« Dormir, manger. »

J'ai l'air d'un homme des cavernes. Sisi, je le sens vraiment comme ça.

« C'est tout?

-Ben… être heureux?

-S'abriter.

-Aussi.

-Alors dites-moi, les gars, comment vous faites pour manger, vous? »

Heiiiiiiin? Euh…

« Je mâche. »

Bon point, Naruto. Bon point. Je suis pas un génie, mais c'est CERTAIN que c'est pas ce qu'il demandait.

…

En fait, je l'espère.

« Naruto… »

Yosh. Un point!

« Il faut produire la nourriture, pour la manger. Dis, Shikamaru, tu nous fais un court de quoi, là? Ça n'a absolument aucun rapport avec le conseil.

-… galère…

-Quoi!

-… rien. »

Il me fait un demi-sourire et je le lui rends, sachant très bien que Naruto me regarde et qu'il doit penser à ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure.

« Donc vous allez avoir besoin de personnes pour faire la nourriture, c'est ça?

-Ouais!

-Dattebayo?

-Encore plus ouais!

-… à combien de personnes vous donneriez cette tâche-là? »

Okay. Euh. Je regarde Naruto, qui me rend mon regard, et puis je regarde Shikamaru, puis le papier.

« Euh… je sais pas… sur les cent?

-Oui.

-Ben disons… dix ou douze?

-Tu mettrais seulement dix pourcent de la population totale pour nourrir le quatre vingt dix qui reste?

-Euh… ouais. Dis comme ça…

-Vingt cinq?

-Pourquoi pas. »

Shikamaru nous regarde toujours, pour savoir si on est d'accord ou pas.

« Ouais, vas-y, écris ça. Vingt cinq. »

Il hoche la tête et écrit, dans le cercle,

_25 p. Nourriture._

Ensuite il relève la tête et nous dit :

« Et ils dorment et habitent où, les gens?

-Ben, dans des maisons?

-Qui les fait?

-Euh… les… les constructeurs de maisons. »

Il me sourit. JE SAIS. C'était pas bien brillant. J'vais t'en faire, moi, des idées brillantes.

…

Vengeance….

On est tous les trois sur chacun un côté de la table. Shikamaru est assis en indien en face de moi et Naruto est à ma droite, sur ses genoux, à ce que j'ai pu le constater tout à l'heure. Akamaru, lui, est couché à côté de moi. J'étends doucement mes jambes et part à la rencontre des genoux du poussin, qui me jette un furtif regard mais qui ne proteste pas.

Oh, que tu vas regretter de n'avoir rien dit plus tard, mon coco… ooooooh, ouais…

Alors je ne bouge plus et je dis :

« Je me souvenais plus de leur nom.

-Les constructeurs de maison?

-Ouais.

-Les charpentiers, les menuisiers, les ébénistes…

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Combien de personnes?

-Heum. »

Naruto me jette un regard et demande :

« Quinze? »

Shika hausse les épaules et note.

_15 p. Travaux manuels._

« Maintenant, il vous reste quarante six personnes. Ceux-là ne font rien que vous ayez qualifié d'utile et profitent du travail des autres. Qu'est-ce que vous en faites? Il y a autre chose?

-La santé!

-Oua. Naruto, pas besoin de gueuler…

-C'est parce que j'y ai pensé avant toi!

-La santé, cool. Et ça implique quoi?

-Beuah, les docteurs et les infirmières… »

Je souris. Il a beau être fort, Naruto, il a quand même une façon de parler plutôt enfantine.

…

REGARDE CELUI QUI PARLE, AVEC SES POUSSINS!

Gaaa.

Shikamaru le regarde et complète :

« Et les psychologues, eux? Et les dentistes? Les chirurgiens?

-Aussi.

-Combien de personnes pour ce domaine-là?

-Sept. »

Pour une fois que c'est moi qui dit un chiffre.

« Va pour le sept. »

Et il note dans le cercle.

_7 p. Santé, hygiène._

« Il vous en reste trente neuf. Et les soixante et uns autres s'ennuient. Ils travaillent tout le temps? Comment ils cuisinent? Ils n'ont pas encore l'électricité, ni de moyen de transport.

-Ben ça prend des gens pour les loisirs.

-Combien?

-Mets-en six.

-Six. »

_6 p. Loisirs._

« C'est tout?

-Des dirigeants.

-Combien?

-Cinq. »

_5. Politique._

« Il faut des artistes, aussi. Et des inventeurs et des chercheurs.

-Combien d'artistes et combien d'inventeurs/chercheurs?

-Euh… cinq artistes et douze chercheurs. »

_5 p. Arts._

_12 p. Recherche._

« Vos cent personnes sont illettrés et ne savent rien. D'ailleurs, où ont-ils appris à faire tout ça?

-L'éducation.

-Combien?

-Euh… il nous en reste combien?

-Vingt cinq.

-Alors mets-en six dans l'éducation. »

_6 p. Éducation._

« D'autres? »

Je regarde Naruto.

« Moi… je vois pas… »

Je hoche la tête et Shika sourit, écrivant _dix-neuf_, le nombre de personnes inutiles qu'on a.

Pendant ce temps, je déplace mon pied vers sa cuisse et cette fois, il me jette un regard un peu plus long, sans toutefois me dire quoi que ce soit ou m'en empêcher.

Il soupire, toutefois et relève la tête pour nous dire :

« Parmi les cent personnes, il y en a vingt, plus souvent dans les domaines que vous avez-vous-même choisis, la santé, la recherche, la politique, les loisirs et parmi vos dix-neuf personnes inutiles, qui possèderont quatre vingt pourcent de toutes les ressources produites par la communauté, et les quatre vingt personnes qui restent n'auront droit qu'à vingt pourcent du tout. Ensuite, ceux qui travaillent pour les autres, notamment les agricoles et la main d'œuvre menuisière, va finir par se plaindre de ne rien récolter en échange de leur labeur. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

-On va leur donner de l'argent, duh.

-C'est vrai, hein…

-Alors vous instaurez la monnaie. Où va aller la majorité, selon vous?

-Chez le vingt pourcent qui profite déjà.

-Oui. »

Shika note tout. Puis, il ajoute :

« Je vais vous donner plus d'informations, sur vos cent villageois. Il y a quarante neuf femmes et cinquante et un hommes, trente enfants et soixante dix adultes, quatre vingt dix hétérosexuels et dix homosexuels. Parmi les soixante dix adultes, quinze auront au dessus de soixante ans, alors que chez les enfants, vingt deux auront en bas de quinze ans. Ce qui signifie que vous avez trente sept personnes qui ne travailleront pas et qui vivront aux dépends des autres. Sur les cent, il y en aura seize atteint de maladie mentale et onze touchés par une déviance sexuelle plus ou moins grave. Il y aura huit criminels dont trois assassins. Vos cinq politiciens, eux, ne s'entendront pas trop bien. Deux femmes et trois hommes. Un des cinq sera autoritaire, deux seront démocratiques, deux autres conservateurs et le dernier sera communiste. Lequel décidera pour les autres? »

Oua… ça commence à devenir mélangeant, son truc.

Naruto me regarde. Je sais ce qu'il pense. Je le lui ai dit, tout à l'heure, ce que j'en pensais.

« Les deux démocrates.

-D'accord. Vos deux démocrates décident. Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'ils font. Votre village commence à être un peu dans le bordel…

-Ils font des lois…

-D'accord. Maintenant, je vais rajouter autre chose. »

Il arrache la page et la pose à côté du calepin, et fait un autre cercle dessus. Là dedans, il écrit le chiffre un et puis arrache la page, pour faire un troisième cercle et écrire le chiffre deux dedans. Il fait ainsi, quatre autre cercles numérotés et les disperse sur la table.

« Ça, ce sont d'autres villages. Le numéro trois est extrêmement pauvre et manque affreusement d'eau et de nourriture. Le numéro un, lui, profite de tous les autres, incluant le votre, en matière d'argent et de ressources. Le numéro deux veut votre village parce qu'il est situé sur des terres très fertiles. Et le numéro quatre, finalement, suit le numéro un en espérant profiter de ses richesses et, pour mettre toute les chances de son côté, s'est allié militairement avec le numéro deux. La population du numéro deux n'est pas de la même ethnie que la votre, et sept habitants de votre village sont de cette ethnie.

-En gros, on est dans la merde. »

Shikamaru continue sans répondre à Naruto. Il gosse avec le crayon, dans sa main.

« Vos deux démocrates, seuls, doivent régler les problèmes de votre propre village. Parce que oui, dans le vôtre, il y en a. Vous manquez affreusement de main d'œuvre et à cause de ça. Le gens font moins d'enfant. Ce qui fait que vous manquez encore plus de main d'œuvre. Les gens vieillissent et vous avez de plus en plus de gens à nourrir, pour moins en moins de gens _pour_ les nourrir. Ça a cau- »

Le crayon brise.

« Oups.

-C'est pour ça, que t'en avais deux?

-… disons que j'ai tendance à malmener mes crayons… »

Il soupire et pose le cadavre (que son âme soit en paix) du crayon sur la table, se lève, va tenter de se laver les mains de toute l'encre qu'il a récolté dessus (oui, c'était un stylo. Pauvre stylo.), puis revient, les doigts tachés de bleu, avant de continuer, plus ou moins comme si de rien n'était.

« … ça a causé, donc, une certaine famine, ainsi qu'une crise économique. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts et les crimes se son multipliés, les gens avec la morale plus ou moins souple s'étant faits à l'idée de faire comme les huit criminels. Avec le tout, les préjugés envers les différents ethnies et orientations sexuelles ont augmenté, et les mesures prises pour contrer le tout ont amené d'autres problèmes.

-Okay, okay, stop, stop! Mais comment tu veux qu'on se sorte de ce merdier, nous? »

C'est vrai, quoi, il est malade? Je lui donne un petit coup de pied et, de ce fait, mon pied remonte à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il hausse un sourcil et l'agrippe, peut-être pour l'empêcher de monter plus haut, peut-être pour le laisser là.

J'aime mieux la deuxième option. Gnéhé.

Il balaie la main en direction de la fenêtre et répond :

« Naruto, il y a plus de vingt sept pays, au dehors, avec au dessus d'une quinzaine de villes et de villages par pays, avec, contrairement à notre exercice, au dessus d'un millier de personne _par_ ville. Konoha n'est que l'un d'eux parmi tant d'autres. Comment veux-tu qu'Hokage-sama gère tout ça à elle seule, si, à deux, vous n'arrivez même pas à suivre mon petit exemple sur papier? »

Okay… j'admets que… vu comme ça… n'empêche, ça n'explique pas leurs préjugés.

« Donc c'est pour ça que le conseil est là. D'accord. Mais ils ont une tonne de préjugés stupides et font des lois stupides dessus. »

Voilà.

« Et selon toi, Kiba, qu'est-ce que ça changerait, si on était sous une démocratie?

-On aurait le choix.

-Veux-tu vraiment avoir le choix? »

…

Ainsi font, font, font, les petites marionnettes, ainsi font, font, font, trois p'tits tours et puis s'en vont.

…

Je trouvais l'atmosphère trop lourde.

« Je sais pas. Je voudrais juste qu'ils révisent leurs préjugés.

-Comme ce que je disais tantôt, vis-à-vis de l'homosexualité et des ethnies?

-… ouais.

-Eh bien ajoute à ça les problèmes de religion, de langue, de territoire, de possessions… »

Naruto, ça fait un petit moment qu'il est silencieux. Ce qui est étonnant, je trouve. Voyons voir…

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction, et je le trouve en train d'observer la feuille de notre village initial avec attention.

« Naruto?

-Mnh?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je veux devenir Hokage. »

DUUUUH! C'est tout ce que tu hurles dep-

« Alors au fond, le seul problème, c'est pas nécessairement le fait qu'il y ait un conseil, mais bien le fait qu'ils prennent pas en considération les gens de notre âge et les gens différents d'eux. »

…

J'ai dit qu'il parlait comme un enfant? J'ai dit ça, moi? Quand?

Nooooon… !

C'est pas vrai!

…

« Mouais, si on veut. J'admets que dans un sens, c'est galère, mais sans eux, on n'irait pas bien loin. C'est dur, de diriger un petit groupe, alors un gros, c'est encore pire. Mais si en plus, s'il faut gérer les interactions avec D'AUTRES gros groupes, là, moi, je décroche; je ne ferai jamais un bon dirigeant. »

Je ramène mon autre pied vers ses cuisses pour finalement m'appuyer de chaque côté de ses hanches, les jambes sur les siennes.

…

Qu'est-ce qu'il est chaud.

Il pose machinalement ses mains sur mes mollets et là, c'est certainement pas pour les retenir. Je souris.

Aaaaaah… pouuuussin.

Faudrait pas que je m'échappe un jour et que je le dise à voix haute, hein.

Poussiiiiin!

Merde, j'en chanterais l'opéra.

Vive la longue nappe de cette table, quand même.

La… la lalaliiii lalaaaaaaaaaa!

Le conseil. Oui.

« Mais de là à totalement interdire l'homosexualité, quand même… »

Naruto hausse un sourcil et Shikamaru soulève le coin de sa bouche (d'une façon terriblement sexy, qu'est-ce que j'en croquerais un morceau…) avant de dire :

« Effectivement, c'est un peu… drastique.

-Et stupide », ajoute Naruto.

Je hoche la tête. Là, je suis bien d'accord.

* * *

Bon, ba… au moins, maintenant, je suis CONVAINCU… que je ne peux absolument rien faire.

Sinon me cacher.

Avant de partir de chez lui (je suis resté quelques minutes de plus que Naruto, histoire de « ramasser des trucs que j'avais oubliés chez lui »), il m'a rentré dans le mur près de la porte, pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Tu vas me le payer, ça, tu vas voir… »

Pour jouer, je lui ai donné un coup de hanche. Il m'a sourit, et m'a embrassé.

(Yes, sir!)

« J'ai hâte de voir. »

Et je suis parti.

Akamaru, près de moi, a même daigné lui japper après. Il s'est ramassé un « Pfeuu! » bien senti et moi, mes hanches se souviennent encore de la caresse qu'il m'a faite.

…

Qu'est-ce que je suis amoureux…

C'est con que j'aie même pas la permission de l'aimer.

* * *

_**Alors voilà... j'espère que ça n'as pas été trop long à votre goût...**_

_**JE VOUS AIME!**_

_**Iko =3**_


End file.
